


Sub rosa.

by Vodolej



Category: Inception (2010), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Plug, M/M, Milk Enema
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История про патриция Артура и гладиатора из племени диких британских имсов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub rosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Римское жилище.  
> Домус - жилье особнякового типа, вилла. Комнаты домуса:  
> Имплювий (открытый водоем, куда собиралась дождевая вода для питья и хозяйственных нужд);  
> Таблинум (кабинет хозяина, где держали деловые бумаги и семейный архив);  
> Триклиний (пиршественный зал, где ели лежа; в больших домах был не один триклиний),  
> Кубикула (спальня; спален было несколько, но в спальне хозяина мог так же ночевать личный раб на кушеточке);  
> Перистиль (открытый внутренний двор с колоннами, садиком. Там играли дети, стоял алтарь домашним богам);  
> Экседра (гостиная и столовая, попасть в нее можно было только через внутренний двор);  
> Андрон (коридоры между комнатами).
> 
> Лудус - школа гладиаторов.  
> Ланиста - первоначально любой учитель гладиаторов, впоследствии - их владелец, а обучением занимались наставники.  
> Димахер - гладиатор с 2 короткими мечами. В экипировку входила только туника и изредка поножи. Щит и шлем не предусмотрены. При должной ловкости и скорости реакции - абсолютная машина убийства. (Ганник - димахер).  
> Мурмиллон - гладиатор, вооруженный мечом и щитом. На шлеме изображалась рыба (мурмиллос). В экипировку входили поножи для правой ноги и доспех для предплечья. Основные противники мурмиллонов - ретиарии и фракийцы (вид гладиаторов).  
> Секутор - разновидность мурмиллонов. Шлем закрывал все лицо и был очень гладкий, чтобы за него не зацепилась сеть. Секуторов выставляли исключительно против ретиариев (бойцов с сетью).  
> Рудис - деревянный меч-награда, который освобождал раба-гладиатора от рабства. Рудис мог даровать император, рудис могли присудить за победу в сезоне игр, также рудис мог даровать ланиста.
> 
> Одежда и деньги.  
> Палла (он же пеплос) - женская верхняя одежда для выходов. Мужской вариант назывался тогой.  
> Туника - многофункциональная одежда. Могла быть одеждой для дома. Длинную тунику могли одеть на улицу, но короткая туника носилась только как нижнее белье.  
> Сестерций - самая распространенная серебряная монетка. По номиналу нечто вроде двух медных монет и еще одной половинки.  
> Динарий - серебряная монета. Первоначально номинал составлял 10 медных монет, но инфляция, кризис - в результате в итоге стала бронзовой и вышла из обихода.  
> Ауреус - золотая монета. В обращении была больше 500 лет, пережила развал Римской империи, а Константин переименовал ее в солид. При Нероне ауреус составлял 25 денариев.
> 
> Деятели и реально существовавшие личности.  
> Нерон Клавдий Цезарь Август Друз Германик: из этого всего Август и Цезарь - это не имена, а должности т.е. Император. Клавдий - фамилия рода. Нерон - принятое имя, которое он получил, взойдя на престол. Друз и Германик - так же родовые указатели. При рождении назывался Луций Домиций Агенобарб.  
> Поппея Оллия Сабина - вторая жена Нерона, убитая им в пьяной драке. Известна красотой и злобностью характера. При жизни получила титул Августы (божественной).  
> Клавдия Августа - дочь Нерона и Поппеи, умерла в возрасте 4 месяцев, после чего была обожествлена и получила титул Августы. Я ее сознательно "не убила".  
> Юлии Клавдии - огромнейший род римской знати, основанный Юлием Цезарем. Ветви рода Клавдиев: Марцеллы, Друзы, Кассии, Помпеи, Корнелии, Випсании. К Юлиям Клавдиям, по моему скромному мнению, относятся самые колоритные императоры: Гай Юлий Цезарь, Октавиан Август, Калигула, полоумный Тиберий (с женой Мессалиной), Нерон, ставший последним императором из рода.  
> Пифагор - греческий раб-муж Нерона. Вольноотпущенник. Нерон вышел за него замуж по греческим обычаям, причем, жил с Пифагором, как жена.  
> Юлии Клавдии Марцеллы - ветвь рода Юлиев Клавдиев. К сожалению, никакого Артура среди них не было, так как человек с кельтским именем "Артур" мог в Риме разве что чаши с вином подносить.  
> Как уже было сказано выше, Артур Юлий Клавдий Марцелл - это мое допущение. Однако Юлий Клавдий - это вполне реальная фамилия, а Марцелл - это название ветви рода. То есть, примерно Артур Марцелл из клана Юлиев Клавдиев. Ариадна, несмотря на древнегреческое имя, Ариадной быть не могла, так как в императорскую эпоху у женщин не было своего имени - они назывались именем рода. То есть, ее звали бы просто Юлия Клавдия Марцелла.  
> Раб, которого отпускали на свободу, брал к своему имени имя господина. То есть, Имс, получив свободу от рук Артура Марцелла, становился Артуром Марцеллом Имсом, однако родовое имя Юлиев Клавдиев он получить не мог.

_**Колдовству, как известно, стоит только начаться, а там уже его ничем не остановишь (с) МиМ.** _  
  
_**Но война и любовь – вот две единственные вещи, ради которых стоит родиться и жить (с) Oue Vadis.** _  
  
_**\- И что же храбрый Ганник будет делать с тем, что нельзя победить или осмеять?** _  
_**\- Что ж… тогда мне придется это трахнуть… (с) Спартак: Боги арены.** _

 

На открытом, продуваемом западным ветром балконе было прохладно. Артур оглянулся, а смышленая рабыня тут же подала ему плотную шаль. Артур небрежно накинул белую мягкую ткань на плечи, провел краешком по щеке, наслаждаясь ощущением нежного пуха.   
Внизу, на песке, кто-то громко вскрикнул и грязно выругался на фракийском.   
  
Артур невольно заинтересовался, оперся о деревянные поручни и склонился, рассматривая, что происходит на песке. А происходила там самая обычная неконтролируемая драка. Гладиаторы побросали деревянные мечи на песок и пытались голыми руками достать новичка. Артур расплылся в гаденькой улыбке, наблюдая, как тот кружит, избегая серьезных ударов. Ничего, его загонят в угол и там как следует намнут ребра, а если не повезет, то и выдавят серый, нахальный глаз. А может быть, просто порвут рот на лоскуты. Словом, ничего смертельного.   
  
Артур поймал встревоженный взгляд Доминика, однако жестом приказал не вмешиваться. Доминик позволил себе высоко вскинуть брови и скорчить гримасу неудовольствия, однако остался на месте, только скрестил руки, прижимая кнут к боку. Гладиаторы, которым не терпелось подраться, и которые невзлюбили новичка, отлично уловили посыл наставника. Уловил и новенький - бросил быстрый взгляд на запертый сундук с настоящим, железным оружием, и вскинул оба деревянных меча перед собой, сгорбившись в защите. Артур томно облизнулся, прижимаясь к перилам, а его маленькое войско кинулось в атаку.  
  
Новенький был хорош. Артур терся бедром о дубовую перекладину, облизывался и оценивал, как быстро и ловко двигается новый раб, как он умело и собранно уходит от ударов. Гладиаторы думали взять его числом, однако он не давался и от души лупил деревянными мечами в ответ, так что вскоре они расползлись в разные стороны и подняли так небрежно брошенные на песок гладиусы. Новенький выпрямился, сдул с лица длинные, сальные пряди и встал в защитную стойку. Он был единственным димахером в небольшом лудусе Артура. Да и вообще, при императоре Клавдии Августе Германике Нероне димахеры неоправданно стали редкостью не только на окраинах империи, но даже в самом Риме. Видимо, Доминик подумал так же, потому что щелкнул кнутом и прикрикнул, прекращая драку. Недовольные гладиаторы разошлись, принялись тренироваться, а новичок еще несколько минут не опускал мечей, стреляя злыми глазами по сторонам. Доминик подошел к нему, что-то негромко сказал, и только тогда тот выпрямился, опустил мечи и отвел волосы от загорелого бородатого лица.   
  
Артур досадливо прикусил губу. Он бы предпочел досмотреть, чем закончится потасовка. В своих рабах он был уверен: они были тренированы, прошли не одну арену, принеся ему деньги и славу ланисты… да и было их больше - целый десяток закаленных злобных зверей против одной загнанной твари. Артур внимательно посмотрел на раба, а тот слушал Доминика, склонив голову набок, и хмурил брови, явно не понимая, чего наставник от него хочет.

Бестолковый или нет, однако раб оказался димахером, а его манера сражаться и исчерченное шрамами тело выдавали опытного воина. Победить такого на арене тяжело, а уж голыми руками - и вовсе думать нечего. Гладиаторы давно не сталкивались с димахерами, так что этот пес должен принести Артуру уйму золота и еще больше славы.   


Доминик наконец пояснил, чего хочет, раб кивнул, сжал мечи покрепче и пошел отрабатывать удары к столбу. Насколько Артур видел – обучение было ему не нужно, дерево стучало и трещало от монотонных быстрых выпадов, однако раб послушно тренировался день за днем уже целую неделю. Странно, что гладиаторы взбунтовались только сегодня. Артур задумчиво следил взглядом, как двигаются мышцы на голой спине, как взлетают длинные, грязные волосы, собранные в хвост. Эта тварь была сильной… сильной, быстрой, ловкой и бесконечно наглой. Артур опешил, когда раб вдруг остановился, обернулся и вскинул голову к балкону, прикрыв лицо ладонью, защищая глаза от палящего солнца, и уставился прямо на господина. Артур невольно выпрямился, шаль спала с его плеч, однако его так залило жаром от негодования, что он не почувствовал холода. Раб же моргнул, отвернулся и принялся ожесточенно лупить по столбу, даже щепки полетели во все стороны.  
\- Дай мне вина, - процедил Артур с отвращением, все еще дрожа от злости.  
Рабыня тут же подала ему кубок и приняла его обратно, когда Артур выглотал все одним махом, почти не заметив вкуса, словно пил не фалернское сладкое вино, а простую ключевую воду.  
  
Раб повел плечами, по его спине тек пот, оставляя грязную дорожку на позвоночнике. Конец хвоста слипся в неопрятную паклю и при каждом движении болтался туда-сюда, разбрасывая прозрачные капли пота.   
\- Поднимись-ка ко мне, - крикнул Артур, когда Доминик задрал голову и поглядел наверх.  
Тот послушно кивнул и оглядел площадку, убедившись, что можно оставить гладиаторов без присмотра на несколько минут.  


***

В тот день Артур пошел на рынок не один.

 Артур никогда и не ходил на Бычий форум в одиночестве, с ним всегда были два охранника, а в компанию набивалась целая стайка приятелей и подружек. На этот раз, к огромному неудовольствию Артура, которое он, как благовоспитанный человек, скрыл, к нему присоединилась сестра со своим новым любовником. Артур едва терпел Роберто, и уж точно с трудом выносил свою драгоценную сестричку. Но после они встретили общих приятелей, так что прогулка превратилась из терпимой в увеселительную, особенно когда у самого форума они повстречали Клавдию Августу с ее любвеобильными подружками. Даже Ариадна на какое-то время перестала раздражать Артура: он позволил себе посмеяться над ее шуткой и даже перестал злобно рассматривать особенно прекрасного в голубой тоге Роберто. 

  
Рынок, как обычно, встретил толчеей, с которой не всегда могли справиться охранники, однако Артур чудесно проводил время. Ничто  не нарушало его прекрасного настроения: ни чернь, шмыгавшая мимо, ни крепкий запах жареного чеснока, ни даже перебивающая все вонь немытых человеческих тел. 

Артур, поддавшись уговорам сестры, купил ей ожерелье из темных цирконов, а Роберто пришлось вежливо улыбнуться, глядя на Артура холодными синими глазами, и похвалить его вкус.   
  
На помосте продавали рабов, однако Артур всегда проходил мимо, не обращая внимания. Домашней прислуги у него хватало, а новых гладиаторов всегда покупал Доминик, потому что он разбирался в этом вопросе, и потому, что не брезговал подолгу изучать вшивое, грязное и отвратно воняющее человеческое мясо. Артур бы и в этот раз прошел мимо, однако Клавдия Августа остановилась прямо напротив длинного помоста.   
  
\- Я потеряла сережку, - сказала она капризно, трогая двумя пальцами свое красивое, ладное ушко.  
Компания тут же бросилась искать пропажу, даже Артур сделал вид, что вяло оглядывается. Сережки дочери императора его мало заботили, а высокое положение делало его недоступным для ее гнева, так что Артур даже не старался проявить участие. Ариадна, как он заметил, тоже.  
  
Однако, оглядываясь по сторонам, Артур сообразил, что остановились они в самом неподходящем для их компании месте  - по обеим сторонам узкой улицы выстроились шеренгой рабы, воняя хуже вьючного скота. Артур быстро вытащил платок, пропитанный розовым маслом, и прижал к лицу, а через мгновение платок выдернула Ариадна и принялась жадно дышать. Она сильно побледнела от запаха немытых тел и часто сглатывала. Артур поглядел на нее подозрительно, решив обязательно спросить – уж не забеременела ли она от этого холодного молчаливого германского выродка. Ариадна, надышавшись, сунула ему в руки платок и отвернулась, а Артур брезгливо и с недоумением посмотрел на использованный кусочек шелка и швырнул его на землю. Слева от него раздался короткий, обидный смешок. Артур невольно обернулся и встретился взглядом с сероглазым, крепко сбитым рабом. Тот, уличенный в подглядывании, не потупился смиренно, а продолжал нагло и беззастенчиво смотреть на Артура светлыми, почти прозрачными глазами.  
  
Артур за всю свою жизнь знал только двух рабов, которые смели смотреть ему в лицо – Доминика, с которым он вырос, и его варварку-жену Мэллори, которая стала Артуру личной служанкой. Этот измученный, грязный длинноволосый мужик стал третьим, и он все смотрел и смотрел, моргая длинными ресницами. Артур оцепенел от гнева. Раб перестал таращиться на него и перевел взгляд на Ариадну, и почему-то это разъярило Артура сильнее всего. Хорошая или плохая, но она была его сестрой, единственным человеком из всей семьи, кто у него остался. Артур был ее старшим братом, и он не собирался допустить, чтобы какое-то животное пялило на нее свои бесстыжие глаза.  
Шум, поднятый сережкой, все не утихал, Клавдия Августа поясняла, что это подарок ее отца, кто-то из молодых людей горячечно клялся подарить ей точно такие же, а Артур шагнул к помосту, впервые в жизни оказавшись так близко к диким, нецивилизованным рабам.  
Вся прислуга, которая была в его доме, была умыта, одета, подстрижена. Это были вещи, к которым не стыдно прикасаться, они не вызывали у Артура невольного желания спрятать руки за спину, чтобы не испачкаться даже ненароком.   
  
Раб посмотрел на него удивленно, нервно облизнул пухлую нижнюю губу, разбитую и окровавленную. Артур пробежался взглядом по мускулистой, загорелой до красноты фигуре. Раб был сильный, крепкий, только очень грязный и растрепанный. Длинные волосы, такие засаленные, что цвет их был непонятен, отросшие почти до поясницы, сбились в колтун и мотались от каждого движения. Артур прищурился и понял, что грязь на руках и груди – это вовсе не грязь, а какие-то варварские татуировки. Раб переступил с ноги на ногу, звякнув кандалами, вскинул брови и поглядел Артуру в лицо с веселым удивлением - мол, что, никогда людей не видел?  
  
\- Господин желает купить? – тут же прошелестело у Артура за плечом.   
Раб моментально нахмурился и едва ли не показал зубы, глядя на торговца зло и даже со страхом.  
\- Сколько… сколько это стоит? – быстро спросил Артур, жалея, что выкинул платок.   
От вони его самого начало подташнивать. Артур опустил глаза и вдруг заметил, что ноги у раба измазаны мелом.  
\- Откуда он? – спросил тут же Артур, забыв о брезгливости.  
\- Из Британии, господин.  
Насколько Артур знал, работорговцы рассыпались бисером слов, пытаясь сбагрить рабов из дальних стран, но этот продавец - сириец, судя по подведенным глазам и черной, масляной бороде, - больше ничего не сказал.  
\- Из Британии? – переспросил Артур.  
За его спиной кто-то рассмеялся, кажется, сережка нашлась.  
  
\- Да, господин, - почтительно заявил сириец. – Это очень далеко. Очень.  
\- Я знаю, - ледяным тоном ответил Артур. – Я беру его.  
\- Семьсот динариев.  
\- Сколько? – возмутился Артур. – За это?  
Раб моргнул, рассматривая свои босые, черно-белые ноги.  
\- За это, - упрямо сказал сириец и больше ничего не добавил.  
  
\- Зачем тебе раб, Артур? – со смешком в голосе спросила Ариадна.  
\- Захотелось, - процедил Артур, не оборачиваясь, однако когда его позвала Клавдия Августа, Артуру пришлось обернуться и держать выражение любезности на лице.  
\- Дорогой Артур, зачем вам раб? – прощебетала эта дурочка, затянутая в пурпурную тунику. – Вы хотите взять нового гладиатора?  
  
Об этом Артур даже не подумал, он вообще смутно знал, зачем покупает, однако когда раб снова поднял на него взгляд, Артур уже все для себя понял.  
\- Я хочу вырвать ему глаза, - сказал Артур кровожадно. – Эта скотина смеет на меня смотреть.  
Компания тут же разразилась удивленными возгласами, и на раба, который осмелился таращиться на свободного человека, подошли поглядеть все. Сириец нервно поглядывал на Артура, будто ждал, что тот начнет экзекуцию прямо здесь, однако Артур не привык портить чужую собственность, а достал пригоршню ауреусов и расплатился.  
\- Ты просто ослепишь его? – удивленно спросил Ариадна. – Не слишком ли дорогое удовольствие, братец?  
\- Я не жалею средств на свои развлечения, - процедил Артур, пока его охранники стаскивали раба с помоста. Тот смотрел в землю и казался смирнее старого вола.  
\- Ведите его на мою виллу, - приказал Артур, - пусть его отмоют и подготовят, вечером я займусь им.  
\- Я могу посмотреть? – тут же вмешалась Ариадна, у которой заблестели глаза. – Можно я отрежу ему соски?  
\- Вот уж нет, - фыркнул Артур, который в глубине души признал, что сестричка здорово придумала. - Это мое персональное удовольствие.   
Ариадна сморщила нос.  
\- Я подарю тебе раба, - тут же вызвался Роберто, - и ты сможешь сделать с ним, что захочешь, дорогая.  
Артур вежливо оскалился, и поспешил уйти подальше от помостов.  


***

  
К вечеру он и забыл, какое развлечение его ждет. Артур вернулся с пира, который закатывал один из советников Нерона. Советник приходился Артуру дальним дядюшкой, так что отказать было невозможно. Пир был скучноват, Ариадна не пришла, Клавдия Августа – тоже, что совсем обозлило Артура. Домой он вернулся сердитым и удивительно голодным для того, кто несколько часов пировал.  
  
Артур планировал принять горячую ванну в выдолбленном бассейне, а потом провести ночь с одной из нубийских черных рабынек, однако в кубикуле его ждал Доминик.  
\- Ну что? – сонно спросил Артур, поспешно раздеваясь.  
Одежда пропахла чужими благовониями и запахом жирного мяса.  
\- Если позволишь, я хотел бы поговорить о новом рабе, - прямо сказал Доминик.  
Говорить Артур совершенно не хотел, однако отказывать молочному брату не стал. Тот умел быть упрямым и редко болтал по пустякам.  
\- О каком еще новом рабе? – спросил Артур, оставшись обнаженным. – Разве мы кого-то купили?  
Доминик поглядел укоризненно и серьезно, а Артур тут же вспомнил, о ком речь.  
\- А, эта тварь? – он зевнул и вытащил из вазы гроздь винограда. – Зачем он тебе?  
\- Мне? – искренне удивился Доминик. – А тебе?  
\- Он на меня посмотрел, - сообщил Артур. – Просто так взял и таращился на меня на рынке.  
\- И ты поэтому его купил? – уточнил Доминик. – Говорят, ты собираешься лично запытать его до смерти?  
\- Верно, - кивнул Артур. – Кстати где он? Я сделаю это сразу же после омовения.  
\- А это обязательно?  
\- А что? – тут же насторожился Артур.  
\- Я рассмотрел его как следует, - медленно и тяжеловесно начал Доминик. – Он не понимает нашего языка, но он силен и хорошо развит. Я думаю, что ты мог бы сослать его в лудус.  
\- Да ну? – рассмеялся Артур. – Этого дурня?  
\- Дурень или нет, но он усеян шрамами, - покачал головой Доминик. – Настоящими, как ты понимаешь, не от плуга или седла. Он был воином, и я думаю, что из него получится хороший гладиатор.   
\- Я не беру в свой лудус кого попало! – возмутился Артур, быстро и ловко обрывая ягодки винограда.   
\- Дай мне испытать его, - попросил Доминик. – Если он не сгодится, я верну его обратно, и ты сможешь из него хоть полосок нарезать, хоть узоров на поясок.  
\- Бери, - отмахнулся Артур, чувствуя себя уставшим и сонным. – Завтра расскажешь.  
Однако он увидел все своими глазами.   
  
Ночь, сдобренная вином, прошла неспокойно, Артур плохо спал, поэтому вскочил на рассвете. Домус медленно просыпался, забегали рабы, зазвенела посуда, а внизу, на песке, начали стучать мечи. Артур, скучающий в одинокой тишине посреди суетливой виллы, вышел на балкон и принялся следить, как тренируются его гладиаторы – здоровые и блестящие, как сытые кошки.  
Вдруг тренировка остановилась, бойцы опустили мечи и принялись следить за Домиником, а тот вел за собой растерянного и сонно зевающего нового раба. Раб чуть прихрамывал, рана, натертая на его щиколотке кандалами, кровоточила, а капли впитывались в песок, как простая вода.  
  
Доминик остановился у сундука, вытащил деревянный тренировочный гладиус и кинул рабу, а тот, вялый и расслабленный, поймал меч одной рукой и тут же, разом, проснулся и подтянулся. Артур с изумлением наблюдал это перевоплощение. Бестолковая тварь с рынка выпрямилась, подобралась и чуть отставила гладиус жестом воина, готового к нападению.   
Доминик случайно поднял голову, увидел на балконе Артура и кивнул ему, мол, сам видишь. Артур кивнул в ответ, требуя продолжения. Доминик вытащил щит и бросил его рабу, а тот быстро надел кожаные завязки и замер. Артур удивленно вскинул брови – раб оказался левшой. Доминик задумался, рассматривая застывшую фигуру, и вызвал Марка – мурмиллона. Тот отличался любовью к красивому, показательному выступлению.  
Марк ничуть не обрадовался перспективе опробовать новичка, зло сплюнул сквозь зубы, подхватил щит и встал напротив.   
Раб встряхнул головой, прищурился и поднял щит. Марк лениво приподнял свой, выставил меч и атаковал.  
  
Артур ничего не успел сообразить, Доминик, судя по его растерянному виду – тоже, совершенно ничего не понял бедняга Марк, оказавшись лицом в песке и без меча. Наглый раб отшвырнул щит, забрал себе второй гладиус, лежащий на песке, и выпрямился, скрестив мечи.  
\- Димахер, - прошептал Артур и услышал, как громко и удивленно это повторил Доминик.  
Раб облизнул губы и настороженно огляделся.  


***

  
\- Что скажешь? – спросил Артур, разливая вино в две чаши.  
\- М-м-м, сложно сказать, - честно сказал Доминик.  
\- Говори, как есть, - приказал Артур. – Что он собой представляет?  
\- Он хороший воин, - медленно проговорил Доминик, - очень хороший, один из лучших, что я видел.  
\- Да, это я заметил, - кивнул Артур, улыбаясь. – Он хорош.  
\- Но он не годится в гладиаторы, - закончил Доминик, мрачнея.  
\- Как это не годился? – мгновенно рассердился Артур. – Ты же сам видел, что он вытворяет!  
\- В том и дело, - с сожалением сказал Доминик. – Он слишком умен для гладиатора. Он не теряет головы, даже в бою. Он не желает боя, понимаешь? Избегает его. На арене его, может, и не убьют сразу, но толка из него не будет. Он не хочет устраивать представлений.  
\- И что мне с ним делать? – растерялся Артур.   
Мнению Доминика он доверял совершенно, и если тот отказался от раба, значит, толка в самом деле не будет.  
\- Убей, - пожал плечами Доминик. – Или продай.   
\- Приведи мне его сюда, - приказал Артур.  
\- Ты убьешь его сам? – удивился Доминик, который отлично знал, что Артур ножом разве что апельсины резал. – Ты сможешь?  
\- Я хочу на него посмотреть, - терпеливо сказал Артур. – Приведи.  
  
Доминик, хоть и был его другом, единственным и, пожалуй, настоящим, несмотря на рабский ошейник, испытывать терпение своего господина не стал, а поклонился и ушел.  
Артур удобнее устроился на каменной скамье и жестом приказал служанке налить еще вина.  
  
О приближении раба ему сообщил запах. Запахло немытым телом, прогорклым потом и отчего-то паленым волосом. Доминик остановился и рукоятью плети толкнул раба в центр таблиниума. Раб остановился, глядя в украшенный мозаикой пол.  
Артур, морщась от запаха, встал и обошел его по кругу, рассматривая крепкие мышцы и варварские татуировки.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь резать из него ремни прямо здесь, - посоветовал Доминик.   
\- Какое все-таки странное животное, - невпопад сказал Артур. – Ты узнал, как его зовут?  
\- Я очень плохо понимаю его, - пожал плечами наставник. – Он говорит, что он из какого-то племени, которое живет далеко.  
\- В Британии, - подтвердил Артур. – У него есть имя?  
\- Он не назывался, - хмыкнул Доминик, - но сказал, что его племя называется имсами. Я так его и зову.  
\- Имс? – переспросил Артур.  
Серые глаза метнулись на секунду к его лицу.  
\- Я бы сказал, что у него галльская военная выучка, - заявил Доминик. – Так что насчет Британии я не уверен. Я никогда не видел бриттов.  
\- Вот что, - решил Артур наконец, - через два дня будут игры, выпусти его на песок утром, поглядим, что он может. И ради Юноны, Доминик, вымойте его уже!  
  
Раб не только выжил на утреннем представлении, он понравился публике, которая давненько не видела димахеров.  
\- Завтра вечером он будет драться, - приказал Артур.  
Доминик кивнул, а гладиатор Имс сплюнул на песок и принялся любопытно таращиться по сторонам.  
  
\- Любезный Артур, - сладко протянул Роберто, сидя в ложе. – Говорят, сегодня вы выставляете нам нового гладиатора?  
\- Именно, - осклабился Артур, чувствуя, что у него даже затылок ноет от широкой, неестественной улыбки.  
\- Не кажется ли это вам неуважением – показывать публике новичка, когда она желает видеть своих любимцев?  
«Ах ты блядища глазастая», - подумал Артур, улыбаясь Роберто.  
\- Я думаю, что он станет новым любимчиком, - ответил он вежливо.  
\- Милейший Артур нас никогда не разочаровывал, - сонно протянул кто-то, сидящий сбоку. – Я доверяю его мнению.  
\- Благодарю, любезный Петроний, - вполне искренне сказал Артур. – Уверяю вас, сегодня вечером будет на что посмотреть.  
  
Бойцы звенели мечами, а Ариадна наклонилась и прошелестела Артуру на ухо, овевая его нежным запахом фиалок.  
\- Где ты достал нового гладиатора, братец?  
\- Не твое дело, - прошипел ей Артур в ответ.  
\- Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что мое приданное ты не имеешь право трогать? – доброжелательно прошептала она.  
\- Надеюсь, найдется все же кто-то, кто на тебе женится, - шепнул ей Артур в ответ. – И тогда ты слезешь с моей шеи.  
Ариадна отпрянула, как укушенная змеей, а Артур самодовольно осклабился.  
  
Когда на песок вышел его новый боец, Артур широко улыбнулся, излучая уверенность, которой на самом деле не испытывал. На тренировках Имс показал себя хорошим воином, а утром, на песке, он убил двоих гладиаторов, кидаясь на них, как разъяренный зверь. Артур надеялся, что нахальная скотина его не опозорит. Это было бы очень… неудобно. Артур чувствовал затылком взгляд Роберто, поэтому доброжелательно улыбался во все стороны и даже поприветствовал толпу, когда назвали его имя.   
У него было немного гладиаторов, однако все они устраивали красивые бои, поэтому Артура любили за развлечения, которые он предоставлял. Однако ставка на Имса была слишком… слишком рискованной. Не поспешил ли он, выводя на арену так рано необкатанную лошадку?  
  
Имс, словно в ответ на его мысли, стащил шлем, отбросил его в сторону и склонил голову набок, изучая противника. Артур чуть не застонал, а по трибунам пронесся удивленный рокот. Имсу осталось только повязку снять, и посверкать причиндалами, и то, пожалуй, публика бы меньше удивилась. Гладиатор, который отказывается от защиты, который своими руками снимает шлем – это что-то новенькое. Публика была заинтригована, а Артур был взволнован. Имс творил что-то незапланированное.

Уж не собирается ли он опозорить Артура перед всей знатью, которой, словно нарочно, набилось как семян в диком огурце?  
  
Противником Имса был фракиец – высокий, выше на голову, и широкий в плечах как бык. Клавдия Августа, сияя как золотая монетка, кокетливо объявила начало боя, фракиец прикрылся щитом и кинулся в атаку, а Имс стоял на месте, глядя на него с тупым недоумением.  
\- Вот так гладиатор, - засмеялся Роберто.  
Артур открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но ситуация на песке молниеносно изменилась: Имс выхватил оба меча, присел на колено и рубанул наискось, как ножницами. Фракиец заревел от боли и рухнул, а его нога, отрубленная по колено, пару секунд стояла ровно, но потом с тихим плюхом упала, брызгая кровью. Имс подошел к поверженному противнику и, даже не глядя на трибуны, всадил оба меча в горло. Артур недовольно поморщился – Имс должен был спросить позволения. Естественно, ему приказали бы добить испорченного гладиатора, однако он должен был спросить.  
  
Через два боя Артур понял, что имел в виду Доминик.  
Имс не сражался, развлекая публику, он убивал, как какое-то орудие бойни. Ни один из его противников не ушел с арены живым, всех утаскивали рабы, оставляя на песке длинный кровавый след.   
Имс был воином, а не гладиатором, и кажется, к Имсу уже прилипло прозвище. Смертоносный.

  
Публика была уже влюблена в него и выла от восторга, встречая каждую новую смерть, но Артур, кусая губы, понял, что выводить Имса на арену больше нельзя. Он перепортит все лудусы, и расходы на возмещение убытков станут колоссальными. С другой стороны, публика будет жаждать Имса, и если не выводить его на песок, Артур утратит свою популярность. Вот же загвоздка.  
Артур принимал поздравления и восторги, томно развалившись в каменном кресле, однако голова у него болела совсем не о празднике, который ему предлагали устроить в честь нового гладиатора.  


***

  
\- Приведи его ко мне, - коротко приказал Артур, меряя шагами пустой и темный атриум.  
Доминик отлично понял, о ком речь, и не стал возражать, увидев, в каком состоянии находится молодой господин.  
Артур, оставшись в одиночестве, разбил вазу, швырнув ее в стену. Эхо отразилось звоном, а через минуту из-за занавеси выглянула испуганная мордочка какой-то рабыни. Артур схватил ее за плечи, втаскивая в атриум, вцепился в черные волосы, заплетенные в косу, дернул пару раз и вытолкнул испуганную девушку обратно. Злость пузырилась в нем, не находя выхода, делая Артура странно легким, как ткань, наполненную горьким дымом.  
  
\- Господин звал? - ломано сказал Имс, с глухим протяжным акцентом.   
Артур обернулся и уставился на него свирепо. Разумный Доминик привел на всякий случай охрану, солдаты ненавязчиво встали у входа, а сам Доминик осторожно положил руку на гладиус.  
Кажется, Смертоносный Имс напугал всех больше, чем Артур думал. Даже при том, что стоял он уставший после арены, покорный и тихий. Артур принюхался и поморщился – от Имса снова несло, как от лошади, длинные волосы пахли маслом, а на колене и икре до сих пор остался след от песка. На боку розовела царапина – самый удачливый противник сумел все-таки достать Имса, однако это его не спасло. Никто не ушел живым, ни один.  
  
\- Ты что ж творишь, скотина? – сиплым от злости голосом спросил Артур.  
Имс вскинул бровь.  
\- Творить? – спросил он недоуменно.  
\- Ты зачем всех убиваешь? – заорал Артур, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не кинуться с кулаками.  
Бросаться на раба – это так низко и недостойно свободного человека, настоящая пошлость.   
\- Это арена, - твердо сказал Имс. – Надо убивать.  
  
Голос у него был низкий, с рычащими тонами. Артур оторопел, слушая звучание этого странного акцента.   
\- Надо спрашивать, можно ли убивать, - процедил Артур. – Спрашивать, сука, а не резать всех на лохмотья!  
\- Спрашивать? - растерянно переспросил Имс, моргнул, утер влажное от пота лицо и стряхнул пот на мозаичный пол.  
Артур чуть не рехнулся от ярости.   
\- Спрашивать! – заорал он так, что вазы зазвенели.  
Доминик от неожиданности отшатнулся, солдаты чуть не подпрыгнули, а Имс даже не дрогнул, только прищурился и спросил:  
\- Можно?  
\- Да ты издеваешься, - бессильно проговорил Артур, чувствуя всей кожей, что британская скотина в самом деле смеется.  
\- Но я спрашивать! – слабо возмутился Имс. – Я же спрашивать сейчас.  
Доминик захихикал, однако когда Артур взглянул на него, тот сделал серьезное лицо. Артур вообще не помнил, чтобы Доминик смеялся с тех пор, как женился, а это чучело, воняющее, как жеребец после пробежки, его развеселило.  
  
\- Что мне с тобой делать? – задумался Артур вслух, обходя застывшего покорно Имса.   
Тот ровно дышал, следил за Артуром взглядом и нервно сжимал-разжимал кулаки. Артур остановился у него за спиной, разглядывая красивую линию спины. Ему пришла в голову хорошая идея.  
Как все ланисты, Артур знал, что гладиаторы хороши не только на песке. К нему на виллу изредка приходили очень знатные дамы, прячущие лица под масками, чтобы купить на часок или два приглянувшегося гладиатора. Уходили они довольные, не жалея о потерянных деньгах. Сам Артур этих шлюх в глубине души презирал, не понимая, как можно убегать от роскоши и хорошей компании свободных мужчин к грязным животным, которые не знали ничего кроме меча и смерти, однако, и это он признавал, излучали такую похоть, какой не могли похвастаться римляне. Артур такими вещами не занимался. Он считал себя натурой утонченной, видел изнанку лудуса, так что лечь с гладиатором бы побрезговал, как побрезговал бы псом или ослом. Тем более что слух о том, что он спит со своими гладиаторами, тут же разнесся бы по всему Риму.  
Однако его любовница уехала на зиму в Капую, любовник пропал в Нубии два месяца назад, а Имс… он не был полноценным гладиатором.  
  
Артур не знал, почему ему вообще эта мысль пришла в голову, однако чем дольше он обдумывал, тем сильнее мысль ему нравилась. Имс был громадный, широкий, лоснился от масла и пота. У Артура никогда не было таких мужиков, а Имса хотелось попробовать. Артур мечтательно прищурился, представляя, как эта свирепая скотина начнет под ним стискивать зубы и закатывать глаза. А потом Имса можно убить или продать куда подальше, где он не будет распускать язык. Артур попытался успокоиться и подумать еще раз, трезво, однако спина Имса, со шрамом на лопатке, маячила перед глазами, и думать ни о чем другом, кроме как об этой спине, беспомощно выгнутой на его постели, Артур не мог. Артур еще раз обошел его, видя, что Имс, не скрываясь, следит за ним взглядом, и отошел к Доминику.  
  
\- Пусть его приведут в порядок, - тихо проговорил Артур, - а ты приведешь его ко мне ночью.  
Доминик вздрогнул и уставился на Артура обалдело.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил он после паузы, когда центурионы вывели Имса. – Я думаю, что ты совершаешь ошибку.  
\- А я думаю, - процедил Артур, который не любил, когда его отчитывают, - что ты забываешься, раб. Ты здесь не для того, чтобы думать, делай, что велено.  
\- Господин, - кивнул помрачневший Доминик, пряча взгляд.   
Артур насупился, хотел было его остановить, однако тот уже вышел, двигаясь нервно и обиженно.  
  
Артур прошелся по атриуму, сел на край бассейна и несколько минут смотрел на ровную водную гладь. Где-то далеко, в другой части домуса, переговаривались рабыни, кто-то звонко рассмеялся, а заинтригованный Артур, все еще переживая ссору с наставником, пошел на звук.  
  
Несколько рабынь мыли Имса, растирая его мыльным корнем. Имс оглядывался и неуверенно пытался пощупать то одну, то другую девушку, но те деловито убирали его ладони и дергали его во все стороны, растирая пену по его большому, золотистому телу. Имс растерянно моргал мокрыми ресницами, с его волос текла особенно бурая, неаппетитно пахнущая вода. Девушки бросили корешки и схватили жесткие скребки. Имс даже стонать начал, блаженно подставляясь, а Артур, подглядывающий за занавесью, прикусил губу. Стонал Имс очень сладко.   
По его длинным, сильным ногам потекла черная пена, но Имс, не смущаясь, подставлял бока и спину и насторожился только тогда, когда одна из рабынь отложила мочалку и взяла нож. Имс уставился на нее взволнованно, но девушка не обратила на его трепыхания совершенно никакого внимания, а принялась осторожно брить ему руки и грудь. Вскоре к ней присоединились и другие рабыни. Имс покладисто терпел, стараясь не двигаться, а рабыни быстро управились с его длиннющими руками и ногами. Артур с неожиданным для себя интересом наблюдал за этим процессом. Он вообще никогда со стороны не видел, как кого-нибудь готовят к нему в постель, а это, оказалось, целой церемонией. Девушки очистили ножи и снова принялись за терпеливо вздыхающего Имса. Грудь ему побрили уже давно, перед выступлениями на арене, поэтому сейчас они только подправили его красоту. Артур следил взглядом за ладными и гармоничными линиями тела Имса. Между ног у того все тоже было ладно и гармонично: лобок порос неожиданно рыжей курчавой шерстью, из которой выступал мягкий, толстый член.   
  
Рабыня попыталась опуститься на колени и прикоснуться лезвием к паховым волосам, но Имс нежно взял ее за запястье и отвел руку, а сам попятился, как дичащаяся лошадь. Девушки тут же всплеснули руками и принялись переговариваться, пытаясь заставить Имса быть послушным. Имс молча кивал, однако как только они пытались побрить его полностью, он пятился и несильно отталкивал их. Артур еле сдерживался, чтобы не зафыркать, его почему-то рассмешило упрямство этого строптивца.  
  
Рабыни в итоге пришли к выводу, что даже впятером они не смогут заставить Имса, так что убрали лезвия и снова достали мочалки. Имс расплылся в заразительной улыбке и закинул руки за голову, предлагая еще раз вымыть себя как следует. Вода, которая с него потекла, была чуть-чуть светлей той, предыдущей. Пришлось еще два раза его растирать и окатывать, пока Имс не стал чистым. Артур щурил глаза, рассматривая загорелое, развитое мускулистое тело.   
  
Пока девушки растирали Имса, одна из них, самая смелая, подкралась к нему сзади с ножом и одним ловким движением отсекла его липкий от грязи и воды хвост. Волосы упали на пол с неприятным хлюпом, Имс обернулся и мгновенно озверел. Девушки с визгом кинулись прочь, наткнулись на перепуганного Артура, заголосили еще громче и кинулись наутек, а в спину им несся рык раненого медведя и грохот купален, которые переворачивали вверх дном. Когда грохот стал ближе, а рык превратился в негодующий рев, сбежал даже Артур, призывая на бегу стражу.   
  
Имс утихомирился, только когда в дело пошел кнут. Видимо, пришел к выводу, что волосы ему не так уж и нужны. По крайней мере, когда испуганная рабыня, у которой нож так и ходил в руке, состригала остатки его волос, Имс мрачно сидел, уставившись в стену злобным взглядом, изредка запрокидывая руку назад и неуклюже ощупывая красные следы кнута на спине. Рабыня каждый раз пугалась почти до икоты, а Артур, который за этим наблюдал, все время вздрагивал, однако Имс больше не бушевал. Он только вздохнул горестно, когда вторая рабыня, дрожащая и нервно-пугливая, принялась мыть его голову. Неожиданно оказалось, что Имс вовсе не темноволосый: даже короткий и мокрый ежик волос, который ему оставили, отдавал рыжиной, как осенние листья.   
  
Когда рабыни принесли кувшин с молоком и посеребрённую трубку, Имс даже не дернулся, поглядел безразлично и снова уставился в стену грустным, как у собаки, взглядом. Зато Артур знал, что это значит, поэтому жестом подозвал еще парочку солдат, догадываясь, как Имс на это отреагирует. Так и вышло.

  
Имс, послушный настойчивым рукам рабынь, лег на каменный топчан, повернулся на бок и медленно потрогал свои короткие волосы, вздохнул еще раз с такой обреченностью, что даже Артур его пожалел. Однако как только в Имса воткнули трубку, смазанную маслом, вздыхать он прекратил, а молча и очень жутко попытался сесть. Рабыни повисли на нем, однако он с легкостью приподнял всех пятерых, и тогда Артур сделал знак охране. Те быстро скрутили тихо рычащего от злости Имса и ткнули физиономией вниз, а рабыни принялись суетиться. Имс даже хрипеть начал, когда через глиняную воронку медленно, тонкой струйкой, в него полилось молоко. Артур не удержался, сжал член через тунику. Распятый и распяленный на каменном столе Имс, исходящий бессильным тихим рычанием, и тихое бульканье молока возбудили Артура так, что он развернулся и пошел прочь, чтобы подготовиться к ночи. Не хватало еще, словно мальчишке, заляпать одежду спермой. Имс за его спиной глухо, яростно закричал и замолк.  


***

  
Артур принял ванну, лениво болтая ногами в горячей воде. Мол, тихая, но чем-то опечаленная, натерла его маслом и долго расчесывала его черные волосы, завивающиеся в кудряшки у плеч.   
\- Можешь сегодня пойти к мужу, - благостно сказал Артур, задержав ее за локоть. – И пусть приведут Имса.   
Мол слабо улыбнулась, кивнула и исчезла, а Артур устроился удобнее на кровати, повернулся на бок, подперев подбородок ладонью и принялся ждать.  
  
Кажется, Имса втолкнули в его спальню, как жертвенного охотника в логово к страшному зверю. Имс, пройдя от порога два шага, остановился и принялся смотреть в пол, пока Артур оглядывал его.  
  
Короткие волосы подсохли и топорщились, и, как Артур и думал, они оказались бледно-рыжими. Имс засопел и скрестил руки на груди, привлекательно блестящей от масла. Кажется, ему мазнули золотой пылью по соскам, потому, что те слабо мерцали при свете.   
\- Иди сюда, - мягко сказал Артур, стараясь не ухмыляться.   
Имс, красиво обтянутый ремешками, неохотно подошел и остановился у кровати.   
\- Что же ты теперь на меня не смотришь? – ехидно спросил Артур. – Ты ведь любишь поглядеть, да?  
Имс вздрогнул и поднял голову. Без хвоста за спиной, без торчащих засаленных косм, он оказался достаточно красивым. Артур уже без улыбки смотрел на его светлые ошеломленные глаза, на пухлые губы и квадратный подбородок.  
  
\- Обопрись руками о кровать, - приказал Артур охрипшим голосом.  
Имс наклонился и уперся. Артур скользнул ему за спину, положил ладони на горячую, гладкую кожу и повел ниже, к ягодицам. Под пальцы изредка попалась выпуклые, как веревки шрамы, Артур обводил их, чувствуя, как вздрагивает Имс под его прикосновениям. Такая здоровенная и такая послушная скотина.

Артур оскалился, обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что рядом нет никого из охраны, и толкнул Имса ладонью в спину. Тот понял намек, став коленями на край кровати, а Артур прижался к нему сзади и принялся гладить огромные, твердые как камень бицепсы, широко развернутые плечи и бока, где кожа была нежной и чуточку влажной.   
  
Артур прижался плотнее, почти укладываясь на Имса, нырнул ладонью к животу и потрогал мягкий член. Имс тихо зарычал, показал зубы, а Артур, млея от восторга, отвесил ему подзатыльник. Имс тут же заткнулся, уперся лбом в согнутые локти и только крупно вздрогнул, когда Артур огладил его крепкие ягодицы.   
\- Раздвинь ноги, - тихо приказал Артур, надавив коленом Имсу на поясницу.   
Тот послушался, хоть и не сразу, развел колени и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Артур даже застонал сквозь зубы, легко проведя кончиками пальцев между раздвинувшимися ягодицами, где было мокро и горячо от молока. Имс тихо буркнул себе под нос что-то невнятное, а Артур окунул два пальца в плошку с подставленным маслом и смазал член. С Квинтом Артур всегда был нежным и не позволял себе просто так овладеть, однако это был не Квинт, это был нахальный гладиатор, выносливое и непослушное животное, и он заслужил, чтобы ему вставили пожестче. Именно поэтому Артур не стал его смазывать, а только надавил пальцами на припухшую после очищения дырку и чуть оттянул вниз. Имс тихо рыкнул, а на пальцы Артуру потекла тоненькая струйка молока, которая не вылилась сразу. Она была горячей, как кипяток, и все капала и капала из Имса, пока Артур скользил в нем сначала одним, а потом и двумя пальцами.  
  
Артур даже подхватил член, примериваясь войти в Имса одним жестким, резким рывком, однако все изменилось так быстро, что Артур и ахнуть не успел. Имс, почувствовав член у задницы, рванулся вперед так быстро, что Артур сам плюхнулся на кровать. Он едва успел перевернуться на спину, как от порыва ветра погасли свечи, а сверху на него навалилось тяжелое тело, крепко схватив за горло.   
  
Артур никогда в жизни не испытывал такого страха. Разве что только тогда, когда наемные убийцы Калигулы пришли за его родителями, а он и маленькая Ариадна прятались в сундуке для одежды. Видимо, теперь пришел и его черед.

Артур упирался в Имса руками, даже сумел ткнуться коленом в его живот, однако Имсу это сопротивление было как возня с котенком. Он прижался плотнее, а Артур почувствовал, что если он будет упираться, то Имс попросту сломает ему руки и ноги. Имс молчал и только смотрел сверху белыми глазами, в которых отражалась темнота. Губы его, полные и обветренные, сложились в неприятную улыбку, а а руки сжались на шее Артура туже. Артур начал задыхаться, забрыкался и попытался крикнуть, но Имс пережал ему горло. Артур кое-как дотянулся и хлопнул Имса по голове раскрытой ладонью, но тому это не понравилось. Он выпустил Артура, но только затем, чтобы перевернуть его на живот, поставить на четвереньки и зажать рот. Теперь Имс буквально лежал на нем, и он был таким тяжелым, что у Артура подгибались выставленные руки и дрожали колени. Он не мог отбиваться, кое-как удерживая равновесие, и не мог вопить, потому что как только он открыл рот, настырные пальцы Имса, шершавые от мозолей и шрамов, пролезли ему в рот и достали чуть ли не до горла. Артур подавился и тихо захрипел, а Имс медленно, со злорадным удовольствием потерся об него сзади. Вот теперь у него стояло как следует, только Артуру это было совсем не в радость. Он попытался рвануться прочь, как это сделал Имс, только второй раз такой фокус не прошел, Имс перехватил его под живот свободной рукой и навалился так, что Артур не выдержал и рухнул на кровать. Имс тут же прижался к нему, надавилбедром  и  принялся медленно и болезненно проталкиваться. Артур запрокинул голову, собираясь завыть так громко, чтобы сбежалась вся стража, однако Имс со звонким шлепком запечатал ему рот ладонью и рывком толкнулся, входя до конца. К счастью, он был смазанным везде, а Артуру не первый раз доводилось испытывать такое удовольствие, поэтому он только глухо замычал Имсу в ладонь, чувствуя, как ноет и болит между ног, но к счастью, кажется, Имс его не порвал. Имс помедлил минутку, чуть-чуть ерзая бедрами, примеряясь, надавил коленом, заставляя Артура раздвинуть ноги шире. Артур всхлипнул, а Имс начал толкаться, сначала медленно, потом сильнее и быстрее. Артур ерзал под ним, извивался, пытаясь как-то выскользнуть, но Имс держал крепко, как пес держит сучку во время случки.

Как и все гладиаторы, Имс был неутомимым, Артур устал вырываться и сопротивляться, расслабился, устало ткнувшись лбом в подушку. Имс вытащил из-под него руку и надавил на поясницу, задвигался быстро и ритмично. Артур подумал о том, что он-то никаких молочных процедур не проходил и был не подготовлен, но Имс все равно громко сопел от наслаждения. Артур попытался подвинуться, но Имс тут же цепко придавил его, плавно двигая бедрами, а Артура неожиданно начало вести от всего происходящего.  
  
Артур был избалован и даже пресыщен, однако он всегда контролировал свои постельные развлечения. Теперь же он мог только пошевелить одной ногой и еще провести языком по пальцам Имса, вот и все. Имс трахал его, как рабыньку в лупанарии, властно брал, распялив, подчинив своей воле. Такого с Артуром еще никогда не было, и от мысли, что он, римский патриций, племянник Поппеи Сабины, лежит под неуправляемым рабом, варваром из диких земель, позволяя насиловать свое тело… Артур поерзал, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к простыне. Имс на это склонился к нему и сильно укусил за лопатку. Артур крикнул ему в ладонь, закатив глаза. Такого приключения с ним еще не случалось: чтобы в животе горело от желания, чтобы из горла вырывался только скулеж, и чтобы так саднило в заду, который Имс нещадно брал, не озаботившись даже маслом. Но член стоял крепко, тек смазкой, а яйца начали поджиматься. Артур выгнулся под тяжелым Имсом и попытался подмахивать, но Имс убрал ладонь с его рта и так вдавил Артура физиономией в подушку, что тот захрипел. Помощь Имсу явно была не нужна, он и так получал удовольствие, а Артур не смел ему мешать, только вцепился зубами в подушку, прогибаясь сильнее.

Квинт к этому времени бы уже спустил. А Имс все долбил, не останавливаясь и не сбиваясь с ритма. Артур всхлипнул, просунул руку под живот, но добраться ладонью до члена не успел. Он неожиданно подумал, что Имс вот-вот накачает его своей варварской спермой по самые уши, как дикарь, вместо того, чтобы цивилизованно кончить на поясницу. Эта мысль ошпарила так, что Артур застонал, кусая подушку, и кончил, вцепившись в простыню. Имс не остановился, все двигался и двигался, пока Артур не начал недовольно скулить. Тогда Имс притормозил, крепко взял его за волосы и ткнул в подушку еще раз. Ритм его толчков начал сбиваться, член то глубоко входил, шлепая мошонкой, то останавливался только на головке. Артур принял двигать задницей, чтобы Имсу было приятней, а тот зарычал, сгреб Артура в охапку, ткнулся горячим и потным лицом в плечо и кончил без единого звука, содрогаясь и сжимая объятия.  
  
Артур упал на постель, когда Имс его выпустил, чувствуя себя так блаженно и счастливо, как никогда в жизни. Где-то на периферии слабо металась мысль, что надо позвать стражу, приказать оскопить и распять Имса, однако двигаться и болтать было лень, Артур только вяло помахал, чтобы Имс убирался обратно. Тот мгновенно скатился с кровати и ушел, не обернувшись и даже ничего не сказав.

Ушел в свое стойло, скотина своенравная.  
  
Артур раскинул руки и поерзал на кровати. Задница отозвалась резкой болью, Артур зашипел, вскрикнул от неожиданности и подсунул под бедра подушку. Впрочем, от этой внезапной боли стало только слаще, Артур, все еще потрясенный и оглушенный, вспоминал и переживал снова и снова, как Имс подмял его и взял без спроса, без почтения к господину, как жеребец покрывает кобылу, не спрашивая ни у кого разрешения. Артур томно вздохнул и раздвинул ноги шире, чтобы семя, размазанное по бедрам, быстрее высыхало. 

 ***

  
Артур смутно помнил, как согласился устроить праздник в честь Имса Смертоносного, поэтому крайне удивился гостям, напомнившим ему о скором вечере. Впрочем, последние дни он провел как в угаре, как в пьяной круговерти, которую устроил тем летом Нерон. Тогда Артур тоже просыпался только затем, чтобы выпить и забыться, и так день за днем. Теперь же он просыпался лишь затем, чтобы дождаться ночи и призвать к себе молчаливого, спокойного и неутомимого в ебле Имса.   
  
Однако Артур всегда славился среди высшего римского общества, как человек, устраивающий изысканные вечерние приемы, попасть на которые было честью. Сам император прислал слугу с кувшином вина, тонко дав понять, что рассчитывает на приглашение. Артур, у которого все падало из рук при мысли о том, что Имс снова придет к нему на ложе, решил все-таки взяться за ум и вернуться к общественной жизни, пока не стряслось какой-то беды. К счастью, Артур давно знал нужных людей, так что маленький пир организовался почти сам собой, Артуру достаточно было шепнуть несколько слов то одному, то другому, и к назначенному времени у него было и фалернское вино, и изысканные закуски, и хорошо обученные рабы для небольшого представления. А уж в гостях-то и вовсе недостатка не было.   
  
Артур давно сообразил, что лучше приглашать небольшие группы полезных людей, которые распустят потом слухи, чем звать, кого попало. Порой на вечеринки Артура не попадали самые сановитые патриции лишь по прихоти хозяина, зато в следующий раз Артур посылал им приглашение с подарками. Никто не учил его такой хитрости, Артур сам дошел до подобной мысли. Он все еще отлично помнил, как пусто было в их большом, роскошном доме, после того, как Гай Юлий Август Германик, по прозвищу Калигула, истребил практически всю ветвь Клавдиев Марцеллов, к которой относились Артур и маленькая Ариадна. Никто их тех, кто сейчас рвался в его дом, никто из этих хитрых лживых ублюдков, этих римских собак, не приходил проведать маленьких сирот. Все боялись.   
Зато теперь они пытаются подкупить его безделушками, золотом и рабами, только чтобы провести приятно вечер в хорошей компании.  
  
Артур безрадостно оскалился в фальшивой улыбке, поправил складку на тоге и принялся прогуливаться среди гостей, кивая и изредка останавливаясь, прислушиваясь к разговорам. Возле Нерона, лежащего на софе и обнимающего за талию маленькую рабыню, покрытую тонким слоем золота, Артур остановился ненадолго, только чтобы обменяться любезностями. Нерон Клавдий каждый раз смотрел на Артура с затаенной похотью в бесцветных глазах. Артур не знал, что удерживает императора, однако радовался, что какой-то сдерживающий фактор есть – Артуру совсем не улыбалось стать очередной придворной шлюшкой, хотя, конечно, это могло принести ему огромную выгоду. Правда, про Нерона шли подозрительные слушки, будто бы он любит оканчивать сношения смертью тех, кого сношает. Впрочем, были и противоположные слухи, будто бы Нерон начал пренебрегать красавицей Поппеей, а сожительствует с другим красавцем – белокурым рабом Пифагором, причем, сожительствует так, как не положено свободному человеку и императору. Пифагора Нерон, разумеется, притащил с собой, так что Артур вежливо посматривал на него искоса, соблюдая приличия. Мальчишка в самом деле был очень хорош, Артур мысленно облизнулся, оценивая гибкое тело и длинные, белокурые волосы, достигающие поясницы. Раб как раз обернулся и посмотрел на Артура так нагло, как будто это он был хозяином. Этот взгляд – презрительный и какой-то отстраненный, напомнил Артуру другого раба. Тяжело было найти кого-то настолько непохожего на Имса, как Пифагор, однако взгляд у них был общий – глаза людей, которые не боялись смерти, потому что видели слишком много и чересчур рано состарились.   
  
Артур послал Пифагору улыбку, а сам пошел дальше. Возле Арбитра Петрония он остановился, пожав патрицию локоть, а тот ответил слабой, но искренней усмешкой и вернулся к разговору с Роберто. Тут уж Артур сделал вид, что увидел кого-то знакомого и прошел дальше.  
Рабы, выкрашенные золотом и серебром, разыгрывали на площадке сцену из похищения сабинянок с их последующим использованием. Артур остановился и поглядел, как золотые римляне обнимают серебряных сабинянок. Рабы двигались слаженно, громко и сладко вздыхали, сабинянки были все как на подбор маленькие и гибкие, вскрикивали и почти искренне умоляли пощадить их.  
  
Мысли, прерванные гостями, снова вернулись в свое русло. Артур уставился невидящим взглядом в ритмично двигающиеся тела и подумал о том, что с огромным удовольствием он выгнал бы весь тот сброд, что сейчас пил его вино, жрал его угощения и трахал его рабов. Он бы гнал кнутом холеных патрициев, томных римлянок, которые, как он точно знал, были порочны до мозга костей. Каждая из тех, кто кокетливо опускала подведенные глаза и прикрывалась веером из павлиньих перьев, каждая раздвигала ноги перед его гладиаторами. Но и он сам был не лучше. Он хотел, чтобы гости ушли, оставили его в покое, и тогда он бы смог вернуться в жаркие объятия Имса и снова испытать то, чего с ним раньше никогда не было: беспомощность, чужую силу, страсть существа настолько дикого и свирепого, что и сравнить Артуру было не с чем. Наверное, так себя ощущала Пасифая под быком. Так же стонала Европа под Юпитером.   
  
Артур поморщился, чувствуя, как приподнимается тога на паху. Мол, бледная и тихая, поднесла ему вина, однако Артур не хотел пить и отослал ее прочь, чтобы на жену Доминика не позарился какой-нибудь молодой недотепа. Мол благодарно прильнула щекой к его ладони и почти беззвучно ускользнула, а Артур, обернувшись, наткнулся на ее мужа.  
Доминик стоял в углу триклиния, почти спрятавшись в тени, и терпеливо ждал приказа.   
\- Пора, - сказал ему Артур, улучив минутку между гостями, которые желали похвалить его вкус, и пьяненькой Клавдией Августой, которой нужно было услышать его мнение по какому-то поводу. – Веди их.  
Доминик кивнул и растворился в тени окончательно.  
  
Артур вышел в центр и похлопал в ладони, привлекая к себе внимание гостей. Шум смолк, и на него уставились блестящие от вина и похоти глаза.  
\- Друзья мои, - проникновенно сказал Артур. – Я так рад видеть вас здесь.  
«А еще больше я бы радовался, видя, как ваши гнилые тела рвут собаки», - проговорил он мысленно.  
\- Надеюсь, вам всем весело.  
Гости ответили нестройным гулом, а Артур широко улыбнулся, показав ямочки. Нерон, так и не вставший с софы, шумно вздохнул. Пифагор быстро взглянул на него и отвернулся, а Артур посмотрел на маленькую рабыньку, лежащую под софой в позе сломанной куклы. Судя по широко открытым мертвым глазам и неестественно повернутой голове, Нерон свернул ей шею. Артур понадеялся, что на этот раз никто из гостей не позарится на мертвечину, и можно будет унести труп, не привлекая внимания.  
  
\- Я решил сделать наш вечер еще лучше, - сказал Артур звонко, удерживая на лице доброжелательное выражение доброго хозяина. – Желаете ли вы видеть своих любимцев?  
Гости буквально взревели, а Артур на секунду почувствовал себя во рву со львами. Если он не даст им гладиаторов, они, чего доброго, его самого порвут на мелкие клочья.   
\- Встречайте! – выкрикнул Артур.  
Толпа взревела еще громче, раздались бурные аплодисменты и женские истеричные взвизги. Нерон приподнялся на локте, жадно следя взглядом за входящими гладиаторами. Артур, пока внимание публики было отвлечено, подозвал к себе рабыню и приказал ей утащить тело мертвой девочки. Случайно он поймал взгляд Петрония. Тот, даже несмотря на золотистые загорелые тела бойцов, выглядел скучающим. Петроний улыбнулся ему чуть грустно, показав глазами на убитую рабыню, а Артур чуть заметно пожал плечами, мол, а что поделаешь? Петроний согласно моргнул и тут же отвернулся, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Гладиаторы выстроились в шеренгу, и гости тут же облепили их, как мухи. Женщины потеряли всякий стыд, ощупывая крепкие тела, да и некоторые патриции не смущались давать волю рукам. Артур криво улыбнулся, видя, как Нерон все-таки слез с софы и любовно оглаживает светловолосого Нумерия, секутора. К Нумерию Нерон имел слабость, как ко всем блондинам, поэтому что-то тихонько бормотал, трогая гладиатора за соски своими короткими, некрасивыми пальцами. Артур с ужасом подумал, что Нерон может однажды заявиться к нему в маске. Вот это был бы номер – делать вид, что не узнаешь своего императора, пока он подкладывается под гладиатора.   
  
Артур прошелся вдоль шеренги гладиаторов. Те стояли смирно, как каменные, глядя в пол. Их и гладили, и щипали, а Дециму даже залезли в рот, чтобы пересчитать зубы. Артур не стал прислушиваться к спору двух патрициев, только проследил, чтобы они не порвали губу его бойцу. Децим даже не вздрагивал, пока его осматривали словно лошадь. Артур невольно возгордился ими и тут увидел крайнего гладиатора, вокруг которого собралось больше всего женщин.  
«Шлюх», - мрачно сказал он про себя.  
  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - процедил он негромко, поманив пальцем Доминика.  
Тот подошел и вопросительно посмотрел на Артура усталыми глазами.  
\- Что он тут делает? – тихо и холодно спросил Артур, вежливо улыбаясь в пустоту.  
  
Доминик поглядел на Имса, стоящего неподвижно, перевел взгляд на Артура и недоуменно сказал:  
\- Ты же велел привести их.  
\- А ты не додумался, что его вести не надо? – едко поинтересовался Артур, сузив глаза.  
Знатные римлянки вовсю оглаживали Имса, а Клавдия Августа беззастенчиво сунула ладонь ему в кожаные трусы и тихонько ахнула. К ярости Артура, трусы у Имса заметно натянулись, да и сам он охотно стрелял глазами в практически обнаженные сиськи, подсунутые ему под нос.  
\- А чем он отличается от остальных? – прохладно поинтересовался Доминик. – И ты сам знаешь, что они хотели на него посмотреть. Это ведь праздник в его честь, помнишь?  
\- Я тебя в рудник сошлю, - прошипел Артур. – Идиот.  
\- Прости, господин, - тут же ответил Доминик, мгновенно насупившись.  
Артур отпустил его резким жестом, а сам отошел к софе и принялся злобно и беспомощно наблюдать, как гостьи практически сами залезают на Имса. Вскоре к ним присоединились и мужчины, принялись ощупывать Имса, обмениваясь замечаниями знатоков. Подошел и император, - Артур едва слышно застонал сквозь зубы, - однако Нерон не заинтересовался, только похвалил дикарскую кровожадность.

 

\- Милейший Артур, - громко позвала Клавдия.   
Артуру пришлось подойти к ней. Стоя так близко к Имсу, он слышал его терпкий, сильный запах зверя. Прошлой ночью Имс пах сильнее. Имс был потный, разгоряченный, прижимал ладони Артура к кровати, и брал его порывисто и грубовато. Артур сам протянул ему руки, а Имс, оказавшийся сообразительным, уже давно понял, что Артуру нравится, поэтому безропотно распластал его и оттрахал, придерживая одной рукой за бедро.  
Артур сморгнул и понял, что от него чего-то хотят.  
  
\- Одна моя подруга, - хитро улыбаясь, сказала Клавдия, - имеет маленькую слабость. Впрочем, я не хотела бы ее осуждать, но я хочу сделать ей маленький подарок.   
Другие гостьи делано рассмеялись, намекая, что разговор становится неприличным. Артур с удовольствием заметил, что глаза почти у всех испуганно забегали, однако Клавдия не унималась:   
\- Я хотела бы послать ей этого вашего зверя на часок… или два. То-то она удивится!  
«То-то я не удивлен, - подумал Артур, которого чуть не парализовало от негодования. – Однако этот зверь мой, и ничей другой».  
\- Ох, как я сожалею! – проговорил он, прижав руку к сердцу, - Мне больно отказывать вам, прекраснейшая Клавдия, но я вынужден.  
  
Тонкие, подведенные угольным карандашом брови Клавдии Августы приподнялись в изумлении.  
\- От-ка-за-ть? – проговорила она в недоумении, как человек, которому первый раз в жизни отказывают в чем-либо. – Как это отказать?  
\- Дело в том, - вдохновенно принялся врать Артур, не забывая держать на физиономии скорбное выражение, - что этот гладиатор недостаточно приручен. Он привык убивать любого, кто находится с ним рядом, мужчину или женщину.   
Его слова подействовали наоборот, глаза у Клавдии загорелись жадным огнем, а Артур тут же сменил тактику.  
\- Кроме того… впрочем, это не для таких прекрасных ушей.  
\- Нет же, говорите! – нетерпеливо приказал Клавдия.  
Другие гостьи, заинтересовавшись, тоже принялись упрашивать Артура и он сдался.  
\- Этот варвар принадлежит к племени, которое занимается людоедством, - принялся сочинять Артур, надеясь не запутаться. – Говорят, что мужчины пожирают женщин после совокупления, а иногда и во время него.  
  
Имс на секунду поднял серые глаза и в упор посмотрел на Артура. Впрочем, он тут же и потупился. Клавдия побледнела и осторожно переспросила:  
\- Пожирают?  
\- Да, сырыми, - покивал Артур. – Я не могу подвергнуть вашу подругу такой опасности, пока мой раб не станет цивилизованным. Однако когда это случится…  
«Для тебя никогда», - самодовольно подумал он, переводя дыхание.  
\- …То ваша уважаемая подруга, прекраснейшая Клавдия, станет первой, кто об этом узнает.   
Клавдия чуть заметно опустила голову, давая понять, что принимает объяснение, и тут же принялась обсуждать ужасные варварские привычки рабов. Ожидаемо разговор вернулся к христианам. В последнее время это была модная тема для знати.  
  
\- Никогда не слышал, чтобы бритты поедали друг друга, - скучающим голосом произнес Роберто, когда Артур подошел к группке молодых людей, стоящих у колонн.  
\- Возможно, вы просто плохо осведомлены, любезный Роберто, - холодно ответил Артур.  
\- Возможно, бродячие торговцы вас просто обманули, милейший Артур, - так же холодно сказал Роберто. – Они частенько позволяют себе шутки над наивными людьми.  
\- Я бы не назвал себя наивным, - процедил Артур, с трудом держа себя в руках. – Однако вы сильно заинтересованы моим гладиатором, дорогой Роберто. Уж не желаете ли вы купить его… своему другу?  
\- Я? – натурально вскинул брови тот. – Скорее это вы, драгоценный Артур, трясетесь над своим сокровищем. Будь на моем месте кто-то другой, он бы подумал неладное.  
«Убить мразь, - подумал Артур. – Медленно, отсекая по суставу. И заставить сожрать, пока он будет жив».  
\- Неладное? – скучающе произнес Артур. – Да вы шутите. Ни один свободный человек не… заинтересуется рабом арены.  
Хотя одного Артур знал – тот был очень заинтересован. И вчера, и позавчера, и даже сегодня, когда эта шайка бандитов и волчиц разойдется по домам.   
\- Разумеется, - вежливо ответил Роберто, прищурив синие, нечеловечески прекрасные глаза.   
  
Артур прошел дальше, успокаиваясь, обогнул свою сестричку, решив, что на двоих его терпения не хватит. Со своего угла он видел Имса, зато почти никто из гостей не видел его самого. Артур с тоской наблюдал, как Имс все смелее и смелее поглядывает на женщин, которые так и не отошли от него. Его наглость, видимо, им нравилась. Артур вдруг мучительно подумал, что такого странного и равнодушного любовника, как Имс, у него никогда не было.   
Имс был удобен, как никто другой. Он приходил по зову, делал свое дело, отлично улавливая настроение Артура и его желания, а потом уходил, и за все время, за все ночи, что они провели вместе, взаимно наслаждаясь друг другом, Имс ни разу ничего не попросил. Венера Капитолийская! Да Имс ни единого слова не сказал. Рычал, вскрикивал, стонал, однако когда все заканчивалось, он скатывался с Артура и молча уходил, даже приказывать не нужно было. А теперь вот Имс так заинтересованно посматривал на этих разряженных шлюх, будто Артур, его, - между прочим! - господин, для него ничего не значил, а был всего лишь одним из тел, которые нужно покрыть.  
  
Артур злился все сильнее и сильнее, комкал тогу, превращая аккуратно уложенные Мол складки в мятое безобразие. Однако, к его счастью, Нерон устал веселиться и стал собираться к себе во дворец на Палатине. Артур взял себя в руки и вышел провожать дорогого гостя, а вскоре за ним потянулись и другие. В течение часа вилла опустела, оставив после вечера сильный смешанный запах масел, пролитого вина и разгоряченных тел.

 *** 

\- Зачем? – только и спросил Имс, когда его привязывали лицом к стене.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебе отвечать, - ответил, как дурак, Артур, нервно расхаживая туда-сюда по перистилю, поигрывая кнутом.  
Имс отвернулся, уткнулся лицом в стену и замер.  
\- Все вон, - приказал Артур, безуспешно сглатывая злость, которая пузырилась в горле, как минеральная вода из Байи.  
  
Позади него что-то негромко стукнуло, Артур нервно обернулся и встретился взглядом с нахохленным Домиником. Дождь, который едва накрапывал, полил, как из ведра, Артур мгновенно вымок, вымок и Доминик, а по широкой спине Имса вода текла, как на разливе Нила.  
\- Что? – зло спросил Артур, перекрикивая мерный шелест дождя.  
\- Ничего, - крикнул в ответ Доминик.  
Видимо, на этот день ему хватило грубостей.  
\- Я не покалечу его, - пообещал Артур, сжимая пальцы на рукояти кнута.  
Доминик кивнул, повернулся и ушел, а Артур остался в перистиле один, если не считать распятого, привязанного к стене Имса.   
  
Имс не двигался, только лопатки его иногда сходились на хребте и тут же расходились. Артур взял кнут увереннее и взмахнул на пробу. Он сам никогда не охаживал рабов, для этого были надсмотрщики. Лошадей Артур жалел и тоже кнутом не бил. В общем, он был не уверен, что научит Имса уму-разуму, однако от одной мысли, что Имс получит свое, Артуру становилось спокойнее. Давно он так не злился и не волновался, как во время этого злосчастного вечера. А виной был Имс - наглая и непослушная тварь.   
Он заслужил порку от руки господина. Возможно, это научит его почтению.  
  
Артур обозлился окончательно, перестал сомневаться и взмахнул кнутом. Имс даже не дрогнул, а на его загорелой спине мгновенно потемнела и вспухла полоса. Артур простонал сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как ноет его плечо. Видимо он размахнулся чересчур широко.   
\- Скотина, - прошипел Артур, замахиваясь снова.  
Теперь Имс дрогнул, а новая полоса проступила на пояснице.   
\- Паршивец, - рявкнул Артур, замахиваясь снова и снова.  
Имс крепче уперся лбом в стену и сжал кулаки.   
  
Артур охаживал его, забывшись в гневе. Каждый удар под проливным дождем наполнял его спокойствием и прежней невозмутимостью. Ну, в самом деле, какая глупость: ему, римскому патрицию, привязаться к рабу. Ревновать. Вот еще! Как он умудрился так быстро пасть до уровня какой-то рабыни? Хорошо, что Ариадна не знала, она бы взяла его на смех, еще и выставила бы полоумным перед всем Римом. Нет уж, лучше выкорчевать эту пагубную привязанность, вырвать ее с корнем и вернуться к нормальной и достойной его жизни.  
Артур размахнулся в последний раз, хлестнул и отбросил кнут во вспененную воду. Имс громко вздохнул и обмяк. Его спина, некрасиво расчерченная рубцами, кровоточила, по ногам текла розовая вода.   
  
Артур зашел под навес, принял полотенце из рук Доминика, который, оказывается, никуда не ушел, а наблюдал за наказанием.  
\- Развязать его? – спросил Доминик невозмутимо.  
\- Да… нет, - поправился Артур. – Пусть висит до утра, утром пускай развяжут.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Доминик. – Что он натворил?  
Артур открыл рот, но тут же захлопнул его, сообразив, что сказать ему нечего.   
\- Не твое дело, - рявкнул он вместо этого.  
Доминик даже шарахнулся от него.  
\- В последнее время ты сам не свой, - сказал он невесело. – Мы так не ругались даже в детстве. Может, мне тоже готовиться висеть там?  
Он кивнул на открытый перистиль, и на обмякшую фигуру, омываемую дождем.  
\- Может быть, - процедил Артур.  
Доминик молча посмотрел на него, кивнул и пошел прочь.  
\- Стой, - проговорил Артур ему в обиженную спину. – Стой.  
Он догнал Доминика, положил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал он растерянно. – Я сам не свой последнее время.  
\- Из-за него, - рассудительно сказал Доминик.  
\- Да, - Артур не стал отрицать. – Послушай…   
Он задумался, чем бы одарить Доминика за его терпение и верную службу.  
\- Я хотел бы... ребенка, - тихо сказал Доминик, который давно знал Артура и сразу понял, о чем тот думает.   
\- Ребенка? – удивился Артур. – Ну что ж, я думаю, что можно. Можешь забрать жену с собой на ночь.  
Доминик просиял, улыбнулся одной из своих редких улыбок, и ушел совершенно довольный. Артур оглянулся и поглядел напоследок на Имса. Тот упирался лбом в стену и едва держался на подрагивающих ногах.  
  
В постели было холодно и тоскливо. Артур вертелся под теплым покрывалом и почему-то все время чувствовал на коже мокрый холод, как будто это он стоял под проливным дождем, а не грелся в теплой постели. Тело, привыкшее к ежедневной доле острого удовольствия, требовало своего. Артур попытался разрядиться с помощью руки, однако ему быстро надоело. Он подумал было позвать к себе рабыньку погорячее, однако понял, что его подташнивает от одной мысли разделить постель с кем-то, кто не может взять его силой и грубовато дышать ему в ухо.  
В конце концов, Артур встал, накинул тунику, подобрал нож со столика и побрел в перистиль.  
  
Дождь прошел, внутренний дворик сиял влажной чистотой, зелень блестела в рассветном розовом свете и пахла свежестью. Человек, привязанный к вмурованным в каменную стену кольцам, висел без чувств. Кровь на его спине высохла и уже взялась коркой. На ногах чернели подсохшие потеки, босые ступни стояли в луже по самые щиколотки. Артур осторожно провел ножом по веревкам. Имс повис на одной руке, хрустнули связки, а испуганный Артур чикнул по второй веревке. Имс с глухим плюхом упал на мозаичный пол и застонал, не приходя в себя.   
  
На шум выглянул солдат из охраны.  
\- Заберите его, - приказал Артур, стуча зубами от утренней свежести. – Снесите вниз, к лекарю.  
Солдат кивнул, позвал на подмогу товарищей, а те взвалили тяжелого Имса на плечи и потащили в лудус, где жил раб-лекарь, выхаживающий раненых гладиаторов. Артур проводил эту скорбную процессию взглядом, и вернулся к себе в кубикулу. Странное дело – стоило ему упасть на постель, как он почти мгновенно уснул, даже не успев стянуть тунику.

 

***

\- Нет, - равнодушно сказал Имс, стоя у кровати.   
Артур так и сел, спихивая покрывало на пол.  
\- Что значит «нет»? – спросил он недоверчиво, сводя ноги вместе.  
\- Нет, - повторил Имс, глядя мимо него в стену.  
Артур заморгал, утер лицо, пытаясь сообразить, что ему теперь делать и говорить против такого открытого неповиновения.  
  
Он продержался всего два дня.   
Имс сутки отлеживался, лекарь прикладывал к его исхлестанной спине примочки, однако оказалось, что у Артура попросту не хватило сил наказать его серьезно. Артур не знал – радоваться ему или стыдиться этого. Через сутки Имс уже был на ногах и принялся тренироваться, несмотря на то, что его рубцы кровили. К вечеру рубцы подсохли под жгучим солнцем и даже затянулись, хоть и не до конца. Артур этому не удивился, он привык к тому, что на гладиаторах раны затягиваются, как на бродячих псах.  
Куда больше его волновало то, что без утех с Имсом он не мог уснуть. Артур все-таки сдался и притащил рабыню в постель, однако от той было толку, как от пустого места. У Артура даже член не встал, несмотря на ласку ртом.   
  
Артур кое-как выдержал еще одни сутки, мысленно стыдя себя за порок, свойственный какой-нибудь римской шлюхе, а не патрицию из рода Клавдиев, однако как только стемнело, он приказал привести к нему Имса.  
  
Имс пришел. От него несло крепким потом, солнцем, песком и чуть-чуть пахло лекарством. Артур, не говоря ни слова, разделся перед ним, чувствуя трепет во всем теле. Это было то самое чувство – чувство слабости и беззащитности, густо приправленное предвкушением. Артур лег на край постели, развел ноги, жирно блестя маслом в промежности, а Имс не шагнул к нему, как обычно, а остался на месте, только скрестил руки на груди, потупился и негромко сказал:   
\- Нет.  
  
\- Я приказываю! – прошипел Артур.  
\- Не хочу, - ответил Имс, медленно моргая.  
\- Ты не можешь не хотеть, пес! – взвизгнул Артур, оскорбленный до глубины души.   
Ему любовники никогда не отказывали, а тут какая-то бешеная собака с рабским ошейником посмела перечить.  
Имс ничего не сказал, только на Артура он даже не посмотрел.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я могу с тобой сделать? – вкрадчиво спросил Артур, решив зайти с другого бока. – Тебе член надоел? Так я быстро решу вопрос.  
Имс все-таки мельком взглянул на него, пожал плечами и снова уставился во фреску на стене.  
\- Вот как, - медленно проговорил Артур, невольно полыхая от злого стыда. – Ладно. Чего ты хочешь? Денег?   
\- Я не волчица из лупанария, - тихо проговорил Имс. – Мне ничего не надо.  
\- В таком случае делай то, что тебе приказывает господин! – заорал Артур.   
\- Не хочу, - упрямо возразил Имс.   
\- Это из-за спины? – догадался Артур.  
\- Я не был виноват, - повторил Имс. – Это было несправедливо.  
\- Несправедливо, - повторил ошеломленный Артур. – Вот как ты заговорил.  
Имс повернулся и попытался, уйти, однако Артур прыгнул следом и от души треснул его кулаком в загривок. Раздался звонкий звук, как будто Артур ударил в медный таз. Имс покачнулся, остановился и обернулся. Артур с изумлением смотрел на свои кулаки - он все-таки опустился до того, чтобы затевать драку с рабом. Ниже падать было некуда, просто некуда. Он так жалок, что самому противно.  
  
Имс хмыкнул и вдруг рассмеялся. Артур оцепенел от неожиданности. Он первый раз слышал, как Имс смеется, и в этом смехе было что-то опасное и хищное.   
\- Что… - только успел он пискнуть, а Имс вдруг рывком схватил его за горло и опрокинул на кровать.  
Артур зашарил руками по простыне, пытаясь за что-то уцепиться. Имс держал крепко и зло, пронзительно смотрел потемневшими глазами. Отчего-то Артур даже не подумал возбудиться, ему стало слишком страшно – слишком уж это было не похоже на их игры в принуждение. Кажется, Имс всерьез обдумывал вариант убить его. Артур, бледнея от страха, вцепился в его пальцы, безуспешно пытаясь отцепить их от горла. Ладонь Имса чуть ослабла, Имс позволил ему дышать. Артур перестал брыкаться и замер, сопя носом, а Имс подержал его еще немного и отпустил.  
\- Доброй ночи, господин, - сказал он хрипло и сухо, повернулся и вышел.  
Обалдевший Артур растирал горло и слушал, как Имс переговаривается со стражей на фракийском.   
  
Как только Имса увели, Артур вскочил на все еще подрагивающие ноги и забегал по спальне, негодуя и размахивая бестолково руками. Артур слышал страшные истории о восстававших рабах, да всех их слышали, это были такие привычные страшилки о конце света, гибели Империи и рабах, которые убивали своих хозяев. Возможно, это когда-нибудь и случится, однако чтобы такой раб оказался в его доме… в его постели. Артур шумно сглотнул и потрогал саднящее горло. Имс ведь, в самом деле чуть не придушил его, определенно собирался, у него были в глазах такие холодные, оценивающие огоньки.  
  
От Имса нужно было срочно избавляться. В самые кратчайшие сроки.  
Правда, не только потому, что он был неуправляемым. Против этого Артур знал отличное лекарство – плети и голод. Неделю такого лечения и любой имс, насколько бы диким он ни был, станет послушным и шелковым.   
Артур не знал, что делать теперь со своим ненормальным влечением. Он не мог приказать Имсу взять его… вернее, приказать мог, опять же, неделя кнута и голода… В крайнем случае, можно просто связать и опоить Имса, и тогда он будет как жеребец в охоте. Но Артур хотел, чтобы Имс делал, как раньше. Чтобы Имс желал его, чтобы брал его с нахальной уверенностью в своей силе, чтобы Артур оказывался заложником свирепого, дикого зверя.  
Артур налил себе вина в кубок и залпом выпил, даже не разбавляя водой.   
  
Он приказал Имсу, попытался подкупить… сколько времени понадобится, чтобы он стал умолять, выпрашивая у Имса жесткой любви? Определенно, пора убрать его с глаз долой, пока Артур не превратился в текущую сучку и не опозорился перед всем Римом.   
  
Артур рухнул на измятую постель, ткнулся лицом в плотно набитую подушку и тихонько заскулил. Таких глупых вещей с ним не случалось.   
\- Что ж такое, - хныкнул он сам себе, - в моем-то доме… какая-то скотина. Да что он себе позволяет!  
Артур перевернулся на спину, развел ноги и принялся вытирать краешком туники масло, напрасно нанесенное этим вечером.   
\- Что он о себе думает? – жалобно спросил Артур у потолка. – Да я его! Я ему!  
Даже когда Квинт внезапно пропал, Артур так не горевал. Артур, можно сказать, совершенно не горевал, как вот сейчас, переживая отказ гладиатора. Он даже прослезился от злости, снова вспомнив, как Имс смотрел мимо него и ни в какую не хотел ублажать.  
\- Погоди, ты у меня узнаешь! – пообещал Артур, укладываясь на бок. – Я тебе покажу, что значит мне перечить.

 ***

  
Доминик ворвался в экседру, как раз когда Артур почти доел. Артур чуть не поперхнулся вином от неожиданности, уставился на взъерошенного Доминика вопросительно, а тот отдышался и нервно спросил:  
\- Ты продаешь Имса?  
\- Да, - ответил Артур, оставив кубок.  
\- Имса? – уточнил наставник. – Ты продаешь его?  
\- Да, я его продаю, - раздраженно повторил Артур. – Что такое?  
\- Нельзя продавать Имса, - отчаянно сказал Доминик. – Имс же золотое дно. Если его перекупят другие…  
\- Ты указываешь мне? – ледяным тоном спросил Артур.  
Доминик непочтительно фыркнул и в кои-то веки не смолчал, а сел рядом с Артуром и принялся негромко, настойчиво втолковывать:  
\- Если Имса перекупят другие ланисты, а они не пожалеют никакой цены за Имса Смертоносного, он начнет истреблять всех гладиаторов. Даже наших.  
\- Ой, прошу тебя, - поморщился Артур. – Неужели среди наших бойцов никто не сможет противостоять Имсу?  
Доминик молчал.  
\- Или никто? – осторожно спросил Артур.   
\- Если он тебе больше не нужен – просто убей его, - посоветовал Доминик.  
Артур представил, как всадит нож Имсу в шею, и ему на руки плеснет горячая кровь.  
  
\- Нет, я продам Имса, - проговорил он медленно. – Но не ланистам. Клянусь, я продам его только в рудники или на поля, а может быть, и в лупанарий, вот будет забавно!  
Доминик глядел на него прозрачными зелеными глазами, наконец покачал головой и сказал недоверчиво:  
\- Ушам своим не верю.  
Артур положил ладонь ему на загривок, ткнулся лбом в лоб и замер так на минутку.  
\- Ты совсем разболелся этим проклятым бриттом, - шепотом сказал Доминик.  
Артур мягко лизнул его соленую верхнюю губу, заставив замолчать. Доминик лизнул его в ответ и отстранился.  
\- Что ж, поступай, как знаешь. Это твой лудус.  
\- Мой, - согласился Артур. – Имса готовят для продажи?  
\- Да, - ответил Доминик, мрачнея. - Но это ошибка, поверь мне.  
  
\- Ну как, доволен? – прошипел Артур, ведя Имса на цепи.  
Имс выглядел как обычно – рыжие волосы торчком, физиономия каменная, и солнечные блики на загорелой коже. Рубцы почти затянулись, местами даже следов не осталось. И как обычно, Имс ничего не ответил, зато стрелял глазами по сторонам.  
  
\- Я тебя продам первому, кто попросит, - злобно пообещал Артур. – Хоть куда, но не в лудус. Ты больше никогда не возьмешь в руки меч.   
Имс чуть заметно споткнулся, но больше никак не отреагировал, а Артур начал сердиться. Он ждал, что Имс хотя бы встревожится, начнет просить, однако Имсу, кажется, было в самом деле плевать, где жить и кому служить.   
\- Продам тебя в лупанарий, - пообещал Артур. – Будешь подставлять зад похотливым старикам, и вспоминать, как у меня было лучше.   
Имс даже ухом не повел.  
\- Или на мраморные копи, ты здоровый, они тебя сразу заберут, - пригрозил Артур. – Будешь у них вместо ослика телегу таскать.  
Имс неожиданно начал насвистывать, а Артур от такого нахальства на несколько минут потерял дар речи. Однако храм Кастора и Поллукса был все ближе, поэтому Артур дернул за цепь, заставляя Имса сбиться с шага.   
  
Артур еще никогда персонально не продавал рабов. Он многих вещей никогда не делал и не сделал бы, не появись в его жизни эта безмятежная скотина. Тем не менее, на Имса смотрели уже на подходе к Бычьему форуму, так что Артур не думал, что продажа затянется надолго.   
  
\- Что, тебе в самом деле все равно? – спросил Артур, не утерпев.  
\- Все равно? – впервые за утро подал голос Имс.  
\- Я или…  
\- … или какая-нибудь другая знатная шлюха? – спросил Имс с протяжным акцентом.  
Артур так и подпрыгнул. Он на мгновение забыл, что он-то в пурпурной тоге, что рядом есть охрана для таких случаев, что Имс – никто, вещь, закованная в цепь. Артура обожгло обидой, поэтому он шагнул к Имсу и отвесил ему звонкую полноценную пощечину. Голова у Имса дернулась, а на колючей щеке мгновенно разгорелся четкий отпечаток.  
\- Ты и бьешь, как шлюха, которая ничего тяжелее члена в руках не держала, - поделился Имс, скаля белые зубы.  
Артур только занес руку, чтобы еще раз врезать по насмешливой физиономии, как насмешка мгновенно пропала с лица Имса, словно волной стерло рисунок на песке. Артур не успел ничего сообразить, а Имс схватил его железной рукой за плечо и так швырнул, что Артур полетел носом в грязь. За его спиной что-то свистнуло, кто-то вскрикнул, и стало тихо.  
  
\- Ты… ты… - просипел Артур, рассматривая свою тогу, безвозвратно испачканную глиной, грязью и, кажется, навозом. – Да ты… да ты что… да ты как!  
Последний раз Артур видел грязь так близко, когда ему было шесть лет. Они с Домиником играли в ксисте, испачкались по уши, и потом Доминика выпороли за обоих. Однако за такой проступок Имса было мало выпороть. Артур обернулся, сидя в грязи, и остолбенел.  
  
Один охранник умирал, мучительно булькая кровью, густо текущей из разрезанного горла. Второй лежал лицом вниз, Артур не видел, что с ним не так, однако, судя по разливающейся луже крови – что-то с ним явно было не так. Зато Имс стоял прямо за ним, держа оба меча, отнятых у телохранителей. Быстро черканул лезвием по цепи и освободился. Артур тихо заскулил, решив, что Имс сейчас прикончит и его, однако когда Имс повернулся боком, Артур понял, что все намного хуже, чем он сразу подумал. Из Имса торчали три стрелы: одна засела в плече, другая торчала из бедра, а вот третья сидела хуже всего, глубоко увязнув в ребрах. Имс воткнул мечи в истоптанную землю, быстро обломал древки, оставив в ранах лишь наконечники, отбросил обломки и только тогда обратил внимание на Артура. Артур пискнул что-то среднее между молитвой и ругательством, а Имс наклонился, сгреб его за шкирку и одним движением закинул под стоявшую рядом телегу с капустой. Артур вцепился в колесо, как в родное, а Имс выпрямился, сплюнув кровью, выхватил мечи и достойно встретил подоспевших убийц.  
  
Артур напряженно следил за короткой, страшной дракой. Все гладиаторские бои он видел с трибун, с безопасного расстояния, однако теперь он был так близко к бойне, что его мутило. Кто-то жалобно и противно пищал прямо над его ухом, однако Артур боялся обернуться и посмотреть, кто это не может закрыть свой трусливый рот. Рядом с телегой рухнул один из убийц, сириец, судя по заплетенной бороде. Кровь из распоротого живота брызнула во все стороны, отвратительно запахло человеческой требухой. Артура стошнило на тогу, однако меньше всего он сейчас думал об одежде.  
  
Нападающие, которых осталось трое, перегруппировались и попытались зайти Имсу за спину. Он сделал вид, что позволяет им это, однако когда один обманулся, Имс повернулся и коротко рубанул обоими мечами наискось. Кровь снова полетела во все стороны, Артур даже не знал, что ее так много в человеке. Даже его, сидящего под телегой, снова забрызгало, а уж по Имсу и вовсе текло.   
Раненому Имсу надоело играться, он коротко зарычал, оттолкнулся от каменной ступеньки и атаковал - буквально через минуту все было кончено. Сердце Артура болезненно колотилось в шее, почти выламываясь из горла. Имс обернулся, осмотрел залитый кровью переулок внимательным, цепким взглядом, и только тогда кивнул Артуру, чтобы тот вылезал.   
Артур выбрался на четвереньках, не рискнул подниматься на дрожащие, совершенно ватные ноги, а плюхнулся рядышком с телегой, таращась на Имса в полном отупении. Имс воткнул мечи в землю, тяжело и хрипло вздохнул, и потерял сознание, рухнув на одно из мертвых тел. Из его рта потекла густая, почти черная кровь, и только тогда Артур отмер и завопил, громко и надрывно, как ламия, впавшая в безумие.

 ***

  
Первый раз Имс пришел в себя через несколько минут. Солнце жгло ему лицо, а Артур ругался с центурионами, крича, что он племянник Августы и не потерпит...  
Ты же в пурпуре, идиот, зачем тебе доказывать, кто ты?- хотел было сказать Имс, однако из горла вырывался только хрип и свист.  
Ничего он сказать так и не смог, только простонал и впал в бредовое состояние. Солнце выжигало глаза, а Имс, плавая на границе сознания, решил, что его распяли, и сейчас он медленно и мучительно иссушается, вися на кресте где-нибудь у городских ворот. Не думал он, начиная свое путешествие, что все закончится так. Имс всхлипнул, а ему на лицо легла прохладная, влажная ладонь. Имс понял, что его несут куда-то, и слабо пососал мокрые пальцы, потому что губы спеклись и болели.  
  
Второй раз Имс пришел в себя от зверской боли. Он закричал и рванулся, как дикий зверь, однако на его руках и ногах повисли, его самого швырнули обратно на твердый каменный стол, а боль стала выкручивать ребра. Теперь уж ослепший Имс уверился, что его пытают. Он ведь убил римского гражданина, поэтому ему рвут ребра клещами, не иначе. Боль взвилась на такой сияющий уровень, что Имс даже дышать не смог, хоть и хватал воздух открытым ртом. На его щеку снова легла прохладная ладонь, прикрыла глаза, даря темноту, а через секунду боль вспыхнула еще раз и ослабла, пока не пропала совсем. Вместо нее пришло удушье – Имс хрипел, кашлял и давился кровью, текущей из горла. Ладонь настойчиво заставила его положить голову набок, чтобы кровь вытекала. Имс готов был поцеловать эти холодные пальцы, однако ладонь с силой надавила ему на щеку, а грудь опалило жаром. Имс потерял сознание от боли, задыхаясь вонью паленой плоти.  
  
Третий раз Имс пришел в себя от жажды. Губы снова запеклись, язык прилип к сухому небу, а зубы, казалось, ранят рот изнутри. Имс охнул, удивляясь тому, что все еще жив, а на губы легла мягкая губка, пропитанная водой. Имс принялся сосать ее, как материнскую грудь, поперхнулся и раскашлялся. В груди снова вспыхнула боль, однако слабая, лишь отголосок той, которую он уже перенес. Когда он откашлялся, к его губам снова прижали губку. Имс послушно потянул влагу и даже захныкал от досады, что его так провели – на этот раз губка сочилась не водой, а опиумным молоком.   
Я не хочу спать, - попытался выговорить Имс, однако уснул быстрее, чем успел сказать хоть слово.  
  
Имс проснулся от того, что выспался. Ему не хотелось пить и не хотелось есть. У него почти ничего не болело. Спать он больше не хотел. Ему было разве что немного прохладно, однако это была незначительная проблема.   
Имс открыл глаза и поморгал в темноте. В груди кольнула кошмарная мысль, что его ослепили, однако уже через секунду он понял, что просто ночь, и что он отлично видит край кровати, дальний столик с вазой и личную рабыню господина, с опахалом в руках. Девушка выглядела усталой, а от ее опахала шел неприятный сквозняк, от которого Имс озяб. Он медленно сел, ощупывая ладонью тугую повязку на груди. Рабыня распахнула глаза и попятилась, а Имс сделал ей знак уходить. Как ни странно, она послушалась и мгновенно исчезла, оставив опахало у кровати, а Имс, проследив за ней взглядом, осознал, где он находится.  
  
По всем римским законам, он должен был висеть на кресте или кормить собой львов, ведь он убил беднягу Гнея. Однако у Имса не было выбора. Второй охранник, - Имс его не знал, - получил стрелу в горло и рухнул на колени, задыхаясь и свистя. Имс выхватил его меч и прекратил ненужные страдания. Однако Имсу нужен был и второй меч, а тупица Гней стоял, разинув рот, и не мог понять, как это Имс осмелился убить свободного человека, почему из Имса торчат стрелы, как из ежа, и что вообще происходит. Артур негодовал и вопил, ползая по земле, а Гней уже провалил свое испытание – защитить господина он не смог. Имс быстро и практически безболезненно убил его и забрал второй меч. Артур под телегой громко скулил, а Имс не подпускал к нему убийц, стараясь не изуродовать их лица, чтобы потом можно было опознать.  
И все-таки Имс думал, что очнется, - если вообще очнется, - в казематах, либо в своей клетке, где он жил в доме Артура Юлия Клавдия Марцелла. Однако он проснулся в хозяйской спальне, на мягком ложе господина, куда Имс ложился только затем, чтобы ублажить Артура, а сам Артур Юлий Клавдий Марцелл спал на жесткой кушетке, свернувшись калачиком.   
  
Имс заморгал, растерявшись от дикости ситуации. Он знал, что на таких кушетках обычно спят личные рабы господ, однако у Артура был не слуга, а служанка, и спала она отдельно. По крайней мере, сколько раз Имса звали вечером в спальню к господину, столько раз Имс видел, что кушетка пуста. Более того, она выглядела новой и не истрепанной, на ней никогда никто не спал, она стояла скорее для порядка. А теперь на ней лежал Артур, неудобно свернувшись и придавив себе руку. Артур, носящий пурпур, и уступивший свое ложе рабу. Имс с трудом сел, спустил ноги на пол, выложенный мозаикой, и добрел, пошатываясь, до кушетки.   
Судя по осунувшемуся лицу и темным синякам под глазами, Артур не спал уже много часов. Имс почесал затылок, поскреб аккуратно зашитый шов на плече, где была стрела, наклонился и толкнул Артура в бок. Артур тут же проснулся, сел и несколько секунд смотрел перед собой тупым, уставшим взглядом. Потом его глаза прояснились, посветлели, он поднял голову, поглядел на Имса и даже руками всплеснул.  
\- Зачем ты встал? – зашипел Артур, вскакивая на ноги. – Тебе нужно лежать!  
\- Что происходит? – прямо спросил Имс. – Чьи это были люди?  
\- Моей сестры и ее любовника, - фыркнул Артур, подталкивая Имса к кровати.   
Артур больше суетился и крыльями хлопал, чем делал что-то полезное, но Имс почувствовал себя устало, поэтому покорно лег на широкое ложе и подвинулся, давая место и законному хозяину.  
Артур, подумав пару секунд, нырнул к нему, устроился рядом и осторожно положил голову Имсу на грудь. Потрогал кончиками пальцев повязку.  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет, - равнодушно ответил Имс. – А что я тут делаю?  
\- Ты тут выздоравливаешь, - сказал Артур с нежностью в голосе. – Ты меня спас. Имс, кем ты был раньше?  
\- Всем понемногу, - уклончиво ответил Имс, на которого напала дремота.  
\- Я должен дать тебе свободу, - тихо проговорил Артур.  
Сон как рукой сняло. Имс приподнялся на здоровом локте и внимательно посмотрел на Артура, а тот отвел глаза и вздохнул.  
\- Но я не дам.  
Имс терпеливо молчал, а Артур принялся оправдываться, сбиваясь на невнятное бормотание:  
\- Если я дам тебе свободу, ты ведь уйдешь. Уйдешь ведь?  
Имс кивнул.  
\- А я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - твердо и упрямо сказал Артур. – Я хочу, что бы ты был со мной.   
Он засопел и посмотрел на Имса виновато.  
\- И не делай вид, будто ты меня понимаешь плохо, скотина ты британская, - проговорил он сердито. – Я ведь видел, как ты слушаешь разговоры, и видел, как ты мои пергаменты пытался читать, пока я занят был. Ты отлично понимаешь мой язык. И ты грамотный.  
Имс, помедлив, кивнул.  
  
\- Так кто ты такой? – прямо спросил Артур.  
\- Ладно, - проговорил Имс, - я скажу.  
Он задумался, не зная, с чего начать, а Артур заглядывал ему в лицо и, кажется, волновался.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто такие друиды?   
\- Читал, - кивнул Артур. – Разве их не истребили?  
\- Не всех, - фыркнул Имс, - далеко не всех.   
Артур промолчал и Имс продолжил:  
\- Я родом из маленького племени…  
\- Ты бритт?  
\- Бритт, - согласился Имс, - и зовут меня, кстати, совсем не Имс, но это уже неважно, это имя ничем не хуже других.  
Артур терпеливо слушал.  
\- Я должен был стать друидом, - задумчиво сказал Имс, вспоминая события, которые, как ему показалось, случились тысячу лет назад. – Я даже стал им, но мне не понравилось. Скучно, грязно… опасно.  
\- Опасно? – удивился Артур.  
\- Римские солдаты, - лаконично пояснил Имс, а Артур кивнул понимающе. - Я сбежал с Мона на римском корабле и отправился путешествовать.  
\- Ты сражаешься вовсе не как друид, - заметил Артур.  
\- Потому, что я давно не друид, - усмехнулся Имс. – Я многому научился, пока странствовал. Воевал за римлян. Воевал за фракийцев. Охранял богатых убл… вроде тебя, в общем. В дальней Галлии попал в плен, а дальше ты знаешь.  
  
Артур слушал непривычно разговорчивого Имса с замиранием сердца. Имс мягко выговаривал слова, произнося их со своим тягучим акцентом. Артур слышал, как говорят германцы, слышал, как вкрадчиво поют сирийцы, однако говор Имса был не похож ни на что. Каждое слово, которое Имс протяжно выговаривал низким, мурлыкающим голосом, как прирученный тигр, ласкало Артура между ног и в груди.   
  
\- Что ты будешь делать с теми, кто подослал убийц? – спросил Имс, переводя тему.  
\- Ничего, - просто ответил Артур, поглаживая Имса по голому плечу. – Ариадна моя сестра, а Роберто… даже если я докажу его причастность, он откупится от любого суда. Как и я.   
\- И ты ничего не сделаешь? – недоверчиво переспросил Имс.  
\- Сестру выдам замуж, - фыркнул Артур, - куда-нибудь подальше, в Армению.   
Он рассмеялся, представив себе лицо сестрички, когда она узнает, в какую даль он ее сплавил.   
\- А ее любовник?  
\- Его опасно трогать, - задумчиво проговорил Артур. – Однако когда-нибудь и он подставится, и тогда я нанесу ему удар.  
Имс удовлетворенно кивнул и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ты их всех убил, - пробормотал Артур, прикасаясь губами к колючему подбородку. – Один против четверых, раненый…  
\- И что? – спросил Имс, не открывая глаз. – Меня этому учили.  
\- Это… это почти невозможно, - ответил Артур тихо. – Имс, ты не бог?  
\- Чего? – удивился Имс. – Я? Поверь мне, Артур, если бы я был одним из ваших римских божков, я бы точно не жил в том хлеву, где ты гладиаторов держишь.  
\- Это не хлев, - обиделся Артур. – Мои бойцы живут хорошо. Лучше, чем в других лудусах.  
\- Ага! – фыркнул Имс. – А ты хоть раз спустись и погляди своими глазами.  
\- Спи уже, - отмахнулся Артур. – Тебе нужно восстанавливать силы.   
"Зачем?" – хотел было спросить Имс, но уснул раньше, чем открыл рот.

***

  
Когда солнце залило теплым светом постель, Артур проснулся и томно потянулся. Всю ночь, довольно прохладную и ветреную, он прижимался к горячему Имсу. Артур первый раз в жизни спал с кем-то рядом, до этого ни один из его любовников на ночь не оставался.   
Когда Имс уснул и начал негромко похрапывать, Артур решил, что нужно перебраться обратно на кушетку. Он не знал, как они смогут спать вдвоем, не мешая друг другу. Имс был крупным, и он был ранен, так что он однозначно нуждался в покое, а Артур был уверен, что не сможет заснуть рядом с другим человеком. В итоге он перевернулся на живот, рассматривая спящего Имса, прижался щекой к твердому бицепсу, а проснулся посреди ночи, но всего на пару минут, чтобы плотнее прижаться к Имсу и снова провалиться в сладкий сон.  
  
Артур рассчитывал встать раньше, чем проснется Имс, чтобы рассматривать его при дневном свете. Артуру очень нравилось смотреть на Имса, неестественно нравилось, до извращенного привыкания. Теперь, когда не толклась прислуга, когда вокруг Имса не суетился лекарь с припарками и мазями, Артур собирался осмотреть каждый дюйм Имсового прекрасного тела: крупного, загорелого и отлично развитого.  
  
Только тела-то и не было.  
Артур сел и потер ладонями лицо, однако это не заставило спящего Имса появиться на его кровати – вторая половина ложа была пуста, даже складка в подушке успела разгладиться. Видимо, Имс ушел, как только начало светать.   
  
Артур не мог себе пояснить, что он творит. Он просто остро, жадно хотел, чтобы Имс оказался рядом. Поэтому он вскочил, влез в сандалии, замотался поспешно в покрывало и поспешил через весь домус к лестнице на нижний этаж. По дороге один сандалий свалился, Артур не стал останавливаться, бросил и второй, и помчался босиком, кубарем скатившись в подвал, распугав сонных с утра рабынь.  
В лудусе, несмотря на раннее утро, уже было оживленно. Гладиаторы медленно собирались на тренировку, обливались холодной водой, однако нужного среди них не было. Артур, привыкший к тому, что бойцы его любят и почитают, даже не задумался позвать охрану, а гладиаторы не сообразили напасть на него. Наоборот, они кланялись ему, но он промчался вихрем мимо, не обращая внимания.   
  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? – изумленно вскрикнул свежий с утра Доминик, столкнувшись с Артуром в коридоре между двумя клетками.  
\- А? – рассеянно переспросил Артур, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Он, в самом деле, не был внизу очень давно, очень, очень давно, и даже забыл, как тут сыро и холодно. Босые ноги замерзли, и Артур ухитрился поранить ступню о предательски острый камень.   
\- Марс-воитель! – выдохнул Доминик, недоверчиво глядя на Артура. – Имса ищешь, что ли?  
\- Ага! – Артур плотнее запахнулся в покрывало, а Доминик покачал головой и повел его за собой.  
\- Пойдем, я отведу тебя, пока с тобой тут ничего не случилось.  
\- Со мной тут ничего не может случиться, - процедил Артур сквозь зубы. – Я ланиста.   
\- А я невинность Венеры, - буркнул Доминик и подвел Артура к клетке, одной из десятка таких же.  
  
В огороженной решеткой комнатушке был только тюфяк и небольшой сундучок, в котором гладиаторы держали деньги и какие-то принадлежащие им вещи. Артур скользнул взглядом по сундучку и взволновано посмотрел на тюфяк, на котором сидел Имс. Тот как раз завязывал шнурки на поножах, однако так и застыл, увидев за решеткой встрепанного со сна и практически голого Артура. Имс, наверное, меньше удивился бы, увидев призрака или лара.   
Решетка была открыта, однако Артур не стал заходить внутрь, а повернулся к Доминику и властно сказал:  
\- Уйди.  
\- Я недалеко буду, - без удивления отозвался тот и отошел за угол.  
Имс выпрямился и подошел к Артуру, растерянно крутя в руках защиту на плечо.   
\- Почему ты ушел? – сердито спросил Артур.  
\- Зачем ты сюда пришел? – в свою очередь спросил Имс.  
Артур злобно фыркнул.  
\- Имс! – прикрикнул он, щуря глаза. – Ты почему ушел? Кто тебе позволял?  
\- Я ушел, потому что я раб, - спокойно ответил Имс. – И мое место здесь. А вот твое – нет.  
\- Это мой лудус! – возмутился Артур.  
\- Если твои гладиаторы поймут, что ты приперся сюда сам, без охраны, тебя мало того, что оттрахают скопом, так еще и убьют, - криво улыбнулся Имс. – Хотя ты ведь любишь, когда тебя ебут как сучку, господин. Может тебе еще и понравится, пока они тебя не укатают до смерти.  
\- Как ты смеешь? – рассердился Артур.  
\- Я не для того шкурой ради тебя рисковал, - так же сердито отозвался Имс, - чтобы тебя убили собственные гладиаторы. Уходи отсюда, Артур, на свою виллу, на свои безопасные балконы. Тебе тут не место.   
\- Разве ты меня не защитишь? – поинтересовался Артур, нервно оглядываясь.  
\- Вот, из принципа, даже пальцем не пошевелю, - сказал Имс, рассеянно натягивая защиту. – Может, даже первым тебя пользовать вызовусь.  
\- Ты собираешься на песок? – удивился Артур, только теперь заметив, что Имс полностью одет для боя.   
\- Да, - сухо ответил Имс, - я твой боец, и я собираюсь на песок.  
Артур открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но Имс крепко взял его за плечо и повел к Доминику.  
\- Уведи его отсюда, - сурово сказал Имс. – Пока с господином не случилось чего.  
\- Я хочу тебя видеть вечером, - напоследок вякнул Артур, упираясь босыми ступнями в камень. – Придешь?  
\- Артур, - вздохнул Имс, закатив глаза, - я твой раб. Ты позовешь, и я приду, куда же я денусь?  
Он коротко кивнул Доминику и пошел по галерее к открытой площадке, посыпанной песком. Доминик быстро вывел Артура на виллу, однако не ушел, а остановился, положил ладонь Артуру на плечо и сказал:  
\- Могу я высказаться?  
\- Выскажись, - позволил Артур, заранее морщась, предчувствуя мораль.  
\- Господин, - начал наставник. – Артур. Я знаю тебя всю жизнь, и я люблю тебя.   
\- Я тоже тебя, - ответил Артур. – Что такое?  
\- Если это будет продолжаться, я сам убью Имса, - проговорил Доминик.  
Артур шумно вдохнул воздух.  
\- И как ты это сделаешь? – спросил он, стараясь не поддаваться ревнивому бешенству. – Он неуязвим.  
\- Ядом, - спокойно ответил тот. – Во сне. Как угодно.   
\- Если ты попробуешь… слышишь? Не сделаешь, а хотя бы попробуешь… - просипел Артур сдавленным от ярости голосом.  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю, - кивнул Доминик. – Артур, опамятуйся. Что с тобой происходит? Как только этот варвар поселился в нашем доме, ты забыл, чей ты сын. Кто ты, Артур?  
\- Патриций, - неохотно ответил Артур. – Претор.   
\- Ты из рода Клавдиев, - серьезно и убедительно сказал Доминик. – А ты упрашиваешь раба! Раба и чужеземца, разделить с тобой постель! Ох, если бы твой отец только…  
\- Хватит меня пилить! – взорвался Артур. – А ты кто? Ты тоже раб! По какому праву ты читаешь мне мораль?  
\- Да потому, что я твой друг, - гнул свое Доминик. – Я же люблю тебя и не могу смотреть, как ты превращаешься в… в подстилку для гладиаторов.  
\- Это ты сегодня мне друг, - холодно ответил Артур, - а завтра ты будешь на поле под Капуей спину гнуть.  
Доминик опустил голову и несколько минут молчал.  
\- Ладно, я погорячился, - признал Артур. – Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься, и я ценю это. Но не переходи границ. Не переходи их, друг мой.   
\- Поступай, как знаешь, - с горечью ответил Доминик. – Мне нужно идти, господин.  
Артур жестом отпустил его и побрел в кубикулу, подволакивая порезанную ногу.

***

Артур подозревал, что кто-то из его домашних рабов шпионит для Ариадны, поэтому не удивился, когда растрепанная и наспех одетая сестричка нарисовалась на пороге его таблинума. Запечатанные письма уже улетели своим адресатам, исправить это было невозможно, а бессильный гнев Ариадны только приятно пощекотал его самолюбие.  
  
\- Ах ты мразь! – завизжала Ариадна, отбрасывая густую волну завитых локонов за спину. С волос посыпалась меловая присыпка, пылинки принялись весело плясать в солнечном свете.  
\- Любезная сестра, - осклабился Артур, удобно устроившись на софе.   
Ариадну всю потряхивало, даже плохо отглаженные складки на палле тряслись и подрагивали.  
\- Ты продал меня, свинья! – заорала Ариадна, подскочила к столу и одним злобным размашистым движением опрокинула на пол всю утварь, что там стояла: свитки, карты, чернильницу, пергаменты, подставку с перьями.  
  
\- Ненавижу тебя! – орала она, совсем забывшись в гневе. – Ненавижу! О, как же я тебя ненавижу!  
\- Я тебя тоже, - нежно ответил Артур, внутренне ликуя, наблюдая за этой истерикой.  
Ариадна принялась крушить шкафы со свитками, и делала это с такой неженской силой, что Артур едва не захохотал вслух.  
\- Я никуда не поеду! – заявила она наконец.   
\- Поедешь, - промурлыкал Артур. – Ты назовешь себя Гайей и уедешь вместе с Тиграном Армянским и его свитой.  
\- На край земли, - всхлипнула Ариадна, почти упала рядом с Артуром на софу и горько, без слов, разрыдалась.  
  
Артур молча смотрел на ее макушку. Он знал женщин, которые становились божественно прекрасными в слезах, например, Августа Поппея Сабина. Однако Ариадна к таким счастливицам не относилась. Миловидная и изящная, как статуэтка, от слез, рыданий и крика она стала похожа на обычную рабыню из ближней Галлии: нос припух, глаза покраснели, превратившись в щелочки, волосы прилипли к мокрым щекам.   
\- Я не пое-е-еду, - проскулила Ариадна, шумно всхлипывая. – Я скажу Поппее… и она тебя… сам ты поедешь!  
\- Дурочка, - фыркнул Артур, - нашей Божественной Августе сейчас совсем не до себя. Лишь бы она… не поехала куда-нибудь.  
\- Думаешь? – тут же отозвалась Ариадна. – Ты заметил?  
\- Заметил, - кивнул Артур, - Нерон устает от капризов нашей тетушки.   
Ариадна шумно всхлипнула напоследок.  
\- Поппея беременна, - проговорила она сипло, откашлялась и поискала взглядом кувшин с вином.   
Разбитый кувшин лежал под окном в луже вина и масла.  
\- Снова? – Артур вскинул брови и задумался. – Может, обойдется и без крови.  
\- Артур, - проговорила Ариадна, утерла лицо и более-менее привела себя в порядок. – Пожалуйста, передумай.  
\- Почему же? – удивился Артур. – Я отдаю тебя достойному человеку. Ты ему нравишься, он осыплет тебя богатством. Будешь жить…  
\- В глуши! – снова взвизгнула Ариадна. – На краю света! Среди варваров!  
\- Армения совсем не варварская страна, - покачал головой Артур. - Это римская провинция.   
Ариадна подумала, вздохнула и подвинулась к нему, подалась и положила голову ему на плечо.  
\- Это что такое? – поинтересовался Артур. – Любезная сестра, ты с ума сошла?  
\- А ведь когда-то ты любил меня, - пожаловалась Ариадна. – Ты был моим защитником, братик.  
\- Я и сейчас люблю тебя… возможно, меньше, чем раньше, - признался Артур. – Но ты была маленькой хорошенькой девочкой, и не подсылала ко мне убийц.  
\- А ты был смелым хорошеньким мальчиком, - ответил Ариадна, прижавшись холодным носом к его плечу. – И не путался со своими зверями.  
  
Артур застыл, а Ариадна отстранилась и взглянула на него с мстительным торжеством.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю?  
\- Меня мало заботят твои придумки, - отмахнулся Артур, стараясь держать на лице равнодушное выражение.   
\- Придумки, - фыркнула Ариадна, прижалась лбом к его лбу и тихо проговорила ему в рот:  
\- Говорят, что ты ложишься как жена с одним из своих варваров. Правда?  
\- Нет, - так же тихо ответил Артур, обвел кончиком языка контур ее прохладных и соленых губ.  
\- Врешь, братик, - Ариадна приоткрыла рот и пропустила его язык внутрь.  
Артур неспешно целовал ее, вспоминая, как когда-то давно уже завоевывал этот хороший, свежий ротик. Ариадна простонала, подалась вперед и забралась к нему на колени.  
\- Ты был моим первым, - выдохнула она, когда Артур стащил лямки паллы с ее плеча и принялся посасывать почти плоский, розовый сосок. – Неужели ты отдашь меня какому-то грязному иностранцу?  
\- Отдам с удовольствием, - пробормотал Артур, сильно сжал за сосок зубами и потянул.  
Ариадна взвизгнула, ее колени парадоксально расползлись, а ткань натянулась и задралась почти до бедер.  
\- Он делает это с тобой? – кровожадно спросил Артур, сунул под нижнюю тунику два пальца и провел вдоль влажной, гладкой, как у маленькой девочки, щели.   
\- Роберто? – уточнила Ариадна, томно моргая. – Делает.  
Она двинула бедрами и медленно насадилась на сложенные пальцы. Артур сглотнул, ощупывая изнутри влажную, липковатую тесноту.   
\- А твой дикарь делает это с тобой? – ехидно спросила его ядовитая сестренка, лизнула Артура в подбородок и сжала ноги, пленив его руку.   
\- Я буду очень по тебе скучать, - серьезно ответил Артур, прикусил розовую мочку и ссадил Ариадну с колен, несмотря на ее сопротивление.  
\- Мой братик превратился в сестричку? – поддела Ариадна, огладила напоследок бугор под его туникой и выпрямилась. – Клянусь тебе, ты пожалеешь, что поступил со мной так. Ты пожалеешь Артур, а я уж дождусь своего часа.  
\- Собирайся в дорогу, - посоветовал ей Артур.

***

Имс пришел без вызова.  
Зашел, когда Артур готовился к ночи, и остановился на пороге. Артур, лежа на боку, придерживая рукой округлившийся, выпяченный живот, задрал голову и нахмурился:  
\- Я тебя не звал, - сказал он недовольно. – Я еще не готов.  
\- Это ничего, - отозвался Имс, заинтересованно рассматривая его. – Отошли рабынь.  
\- Имс, я не готов и ты не должен меня видеть, - возмутился Артур.  
\- Я уже тебя вижу, - возразил Имс, взглянул на пустой кувшин с остатками молока на донышке.  
Артур нервно поерзал на боку и обхватил тугой живот обеими руками, двинул подбородком, отсылая девушек. Те быстро собрали гребешки, губки и флаконы с душистым маслом.  
Имс протянул руку и осторожно погладил расчесанные, блестящие черные пряди, свивающиеся на кончиках в колечки. Артур смотрел на него затравленно, как кот, загнанный в угол. Имс провел большим пальцем по его плечу, ущипнул за бок и наконец положил ладонь на горячий живот.  
\- Полный кувшин, значит? – промурлыкал Имс.  
Артур сглотнул и принялся сбивающимся голосом отчитывать его, напоминая, что правила хорошего тона требуют опаздывать. Опаздывать, во имя Венеры, а не приходить раньше, когда один из любовников весь в приготовлениях.  
\- Твои правила на меня не действуют, - рассеянно пробормотал Имс, слушая нравоучения одним ухом. – Я не римский гражданин.  
Артур открыл было рот, но Имс отодвинул его ногу вбок, надавил на ягодицу и с хищным интересом уставился на крупную затычку из слоновой кости.   
\- Имс, - пробормотал Артур, сглатывая вязкую слюну.

Бледнокожий длинноволосый Артур, с большим животом и раздвинутыми ногами, выглядел даже женственнее, чем настоящие женщины из племени имсов. Имс мысленно покачал головой – эти проклятые римляне скоро превратятся в изнеженных сучек.   
  
Имс потрогал затычку, подвигал ее, а Артур ахнул и судорожно сжал ноги.  
\- Нет!  
\- Встань на четвереньки, - попросил Имс, быстро отстегивая ремешки и стаскивая кожаную набедренную повязку.  
\- Нет, - побледнел Артур. – А что ты задумал? Имс, я не удержу… не удержусь.  
\- А мне и не надо, чтобы ты держал или держался, - хохотнул Имс, подсунул ладонь Артуру под плечо и помог ему развернуться.   
Артур, громко сопя, встал на четвереньки и обхватил рукой тяжело отвисший живот, принялся поглаживать круговыми движениями, успокаивая спазмы.  
  
Имс провел кончиками пальцев по его спине, неожиданно хлопнул по заду, а Артур пискнул и задрожал. Имс положил ладонь ему на затылок, безжалостно сжал черные, шелковистые волосы и подпихнул Артура лицом к своему паху. Артур тут же брыкнулся и гневно вскинул голову.  
\- Я не могу! Я не буду!  
\- Но ты хочешь, - вкрадчиво и негромко сказал Имс.  
\- Я свободный гражданин, - заявил Артур, облизывая покрасневшие губы. – Это запрещено!  
\- Вот именно, - согласился Имс. – Открой рот.  
Артур сглотнул, а Имс медленно пропихнул головку в его приоткрытый рот. Артур медлил, не кусался, а Имс все продолжал вставлять ему, пока Артур не захрипел и не обхватил его губами как следует.   
  
По римским законам Артур уже заслуживал позорной порки, а Имса вовсе могли четвертовать. Имс криво осклабился, подумав об этом, крепче обхватил Артура за загривок и начал наталкивать пылающей физиономией на свой член. По подбородку Артура текла слюна, глаза остекленели, а при каждом толчке в животе Артура глухо булькало молоко, однако Имс наслаждался каждой секундой в этом узком рту, где еще не было ни единого члена. Артур через несколько минут раздвинул колени шире и запустил руку себе под живот.  
  
\- Знаешь, Артур, а у тебя талант, - просипел Имс, входя размашисто, с силой.   
Артур начал стонать на каждый толчок, но его нежный рот послушно принимал Имса до лобковых волос.  
\- Даже не все ваши волчицы таким занимаются, - поделился Имс. – А ты, мой господин, в этом так хорош.  
Артур вскинул на него глаза, сморгнул, и по левой щеке покатилась прозрачная слезинка.  
\- Может, тебе тоже выкрасить губы румянами, как тем, кто ртом на жизнь зарабатывает?   
Артур громко всхлипнул, его рука задвигалась быстрее, Имс остановился.  
\- Нет, - сказал он строго. – Держись за стол.  
Артур умоляюще простонал, не выпуская член изо рта, но Имс чуть склонился, вжал его лицом в свой живот, чувствуя головкой содрогающиеся связки в горле. Артур начал задыхаться и сипеть.  
\- Мы ведь не тебя ублажаем, - пояснил Имс, больно сжав в горсти черные волосы. – Я просто приятно провожу время, пока римская шлюха работает ртом. Жаль, что ты не видишь себя со стороны, мой прекрасный господин. Ты просто рожден, чтобы принимать мужиков с обеих сторон.  
Артур содрогнулся крупно, вцепился пальцами в край стола и тихонько заскулил.  
\- Сейчас я вытащу твою затычку, - предупредил его Имс. – И оттрахаю тебя. Мне все равно, насколько ты растянут.  
Артур содрогнулся еще раз, прогнулся в поясе и низко, глухо завыл. Имс выпустил его лицо, дав вдохнуть, а Артур, содрогаясь в ярком сильном оргазме, чуть не брякнулся со стола, извиваясь в спазмах. Имс едва успел его подхватить и усадить на край. Артур бессильно уронил голову, его ладонь упала в натекшую лужицу семени, но он этого даже не заметил, прикрыв глаза в изнеможении.  
\- Повернись ко мне спиной, - приказал Имс, сам поворачивая Артура.  
Тот плохо соображал, зато отлично слушался. Стол был холодным, острые каменные края давно стерлись и закруглились. Имс сунул между раздвинутых ног Артура золотой таз, чуть нажал на поясницу, чтобы Артур прогнулся, и медленно потащил затычку. Артур мучительно простонал, продержался несколько секунд, отчаянно сжимаясь, а когда из него хлынули тугие молочные струйки, вдруг начал содрогаться снова, закатывая глаза.   
Имс оперся ладонями о край стола, внимательно рассматривая Артура, из которого текло, как из сказочного ручья. Артур изредка глухо стонал и краснел до ушей. Имс отвел волосы от его вспотевшей шеи, поцеловал в плечо и дождался, пока струйки перестанут течь.  
\- Я… - едва выговорил Артур, пошатываясь от пережитого потрясения.  
\- Я только начал, - перебил его Имс, осторожно поставил полный таз молока на пол, а сам цепко взял Артура за лодыжки, перевернул на спину и подтащил к краю. Артур, кажется, обжегся лопатками о камень, вскрикнул и укусил кулак.  
Он, в самом деле, был растянутый, вывернутая дырка розовела и пульсировала, пытаясь сомкнуться, а из нее все текли и текли белые капли. Имс забросил его ноги на плечи, взял за бедра и потянул к себе. Артур зажмурился, чувствуя член внутри. А Имс, неожиданно для себя, наклонился и поцеловал его в мокрый от слюны рот.  
Артур замер, замер и Имс, однако через мгновение Артур расслабился, стал совершенно податливым, как горячий воск, и сжал ноги на шее Имса.   
  
Имс давно никого не целовал. Он и забыл, когда делал это последний раз. Дыхание Артура пахло мятой, рот был прохладный и отзывчивый, а язык трепетно подчинялся напору. Артур сам обалдел, когда его губы накрыл шершавый, обветренный рот, а щеку царапнуло щетиной. Всего за один вечер Артур нарушил столько правил и законов, что он даже считать устал. Он взял в рот у мужчины. Поцеловал раба. Позволил рабу наговорить ему гадостей. А еще он позволил Имсу трахнуть его. Ну это, впрочем, никакой не проступок, по закону Имс – просто фаллоимитатор, только живой, и не такой изящный, как изделие из слоновой кости и янтаря, которое хранилось у Артура в сундучке. Артур застонал Имсу в рот, пахнущий мясом и вином; у него голова шла кругом от мыслей и от мерных, неспешных толчков.   
Имс никуда не спешил, покрывал поцелуями его губы, щеки, уши. Присосался к шее, прикусывая кожу острыми зубами. Принялся терзать соски, пока Артур не заерзал под ним, скользя лопатками по столу.  
\- Я кончу в тебя, - предупредил его Имса. – Ты понял меня?  
Артур кивнул и развел ноги шире. Несмотря на недавний оргазм, от страсти Имса, от его низкого голоса и всех слов, что он говорил, Артур снова начал возбуждаться. А он-то думал, что пора юношеской горячности для него прошла.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это, - настаивал Имс.   
\- А? – переспросил Артур, хватаясь то за стол, то за мозолистые ладони Имса.  
\- Скажи, что хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя, - промурлыкал Имс.  
\- Это варварский способ, - простонал Артур. – Культурные люди изливаются на живот.  
\- Скажи, что хочешь! - беспощадно рявкнул Имс, задвигал бедрами жестче.  
Артур поперхнулся и прикусил язык – Имс толкался ему прямо в центр удовольствия. Член мгновенно встал и уткнулся и живот. Имс начал двигаться так быстро, что у Артура во рту пересохло. Он вскинулся, а Имс еще и поцеловал его, кусая за губу.  
\- Да, хочу! – закричал Артур. – Хочу! Пожалуйста!  
\- Так мило, что ты просишь меня, претор Юлий Клавдий, - засмеялся Имс.   
Артур взвыл и рухнул на стол. Имс сцепил зубы, дотрахивая его жестокими толчками, впился ногтями в холеную кожу на бедрах и замер.   
Когда он выходил, внутренности Артура еще раз содрогнулись, Имс едва успел вытащить член, как на стол потекла густая вспененная сперма. Артур замычал, не поднимаясь, так что Имс сам взял его на руки, как ребенка, и перенес на кровать.   
  
Артур горел, как от жара, но лежал неподвижно,  раскинув руки и тяжело дыша. Имс подумал и прилег с ним рядом, не зная, уходить ему или остаться. Раньше он всегда уходил, однако Артур выглядел опустошенным, использованным и больным, поэтому Имс не решился оставлять его одного.  
\- Я дам тебе свободу, - прошелестел Артур, не открывая глаз.  
Имс вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Еще вчера ты заявил, что не дашь, - сказал он осторожно. – А сегодня передумал. Завтра снова передумаешь?  
\- Нет, - просипел Артур, открыл глаза и сыто, но грустно посмотрел на Имса. – Не передумаю.  
  
Артур первый раз в жизни, самый первый, захотел, чтобы хорошо было не только ему, а кому-то другому.  
  
\- Позови наставника, - с трудом проговорил Артур. – Я прикажу изготовить тебе рудис, ты получишь его на рассвете. А сейчас уходи.

 ***

В кубикуле было темно, окна были занавешены, а постель не менялась третий день. Пахло вином и несвежим телом. Артур равнодушно смотрел в потолок, моргал воспаленными от слез глазами и изредка засыпал на несколько часов. Тогда рабыни приходили, меняли ему воду в кувшине и пытались оставить еду. Артур ничего не ел, только пожевал однажды пригоршню фиников и снова впал в летаргическое, безвольное состояние.   
  
Имс принял рудис из его рук на рассвете. У Артура все еще ныло истерзанное Имсом нутро, ноги подкашивались, а искусанные соски затвердели от утренней прохлады, принося дополнительные мучения. Имс опустился на колено, глядя на Артура снизу вверх цепко и немного растерянно. Кажется, Имс до последнего ждал, что его обманут. Однако Артур выполнил обещание и даровал Имсу свободу.  
Понадобилось всего лишь десять минут, чтобы Имса и след простыл на пыльной дороге. С гладиаторами он не дружил, и они его побаивались. Артур не нашел в себе сил попрощаться с ним, смотрел с балкона, а Имс тоже не горел желанием увидеть бывшего господина, давшего ему имя. Только Доминик проводил Имса, а тот, накинув на плечи серый подаренный плащ и прижимая к боку сверток с рудисом и какими-то личными вещами, что-то сказал на прощание, чему Доминик согласно кивнул, и вышел за ворота, открытые солдатами. Новоиспеченный Артур Марцелл Имс быстро зашагал, не оборачиваясь, и через минуту скрылся за поворотом, а Артур вернулся в спальню, упал лицом в подушку и вот уже три дня не мог найти в себе ни сил, ни желания вернуться к жизни.  
Доминик несколько раз приходил, однако стоял на пороге и молча уходил, рабыни не рисковали соваться под горячую руку, опасаясь срыва господина, однако господин был совершенно не в силах срываться. Он впал в отупение, в полнейшую прострацию и не мог даже выйти на балкон, чтобы посмотреть на сияющее солнце.   
  
Пару раз Артур думал послать солдат, чтобы они нашли Имса, притащили его обратно или убили, если он откажется возвращаться. Он даже приподнялся, решив поступить так, однако в следующую минуту лег обратно и заскулил, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Общение с честным Имсом изменило его самого, сделало лучше, благородней, словно патриция республиканской эпохи. Как бы больно ни было, пойти на такую подлость Артур не мог, хотя еще недавно он совершал и худшие поступки.   
Когда Артур первый раз заплакал, он долго трогал потом свои слезы, растирая их на пальцах, пока они не просохли. До этого Артур так самозабвенно ревел только над телами зарезанных родителей, но тогда он был маленьким мальчиком, чья жизнь рухнула в одночасье. Мальчику не стыдно оплакивать потери. Мужчине, римскому гражданину – стыдно.   
Однако Артур всхлипывал и давился рыданиями, потому что бывший гладиатор без особых сантиментов унес в своем свертке не только деревянный клинок с выжженными на нем буквами, но и его сердце, завернутое в засаленную тряпицу.  
  
Артур думал, что любил Криспина Руфа Младшего. Думал, что влюблен в красавицу Клавдию Августу. Артур был уверен, что любит Квинта. Однако с Имсом было все совсем по-другому. Артур был уверен, что не любит Имса. Как можно было любить его - вещь, раба? Но когда Имс ушел, каждый вдох давался Артуру с трудом, потому что в горле стоял колючий ком, будто кристалл хрусталя пронзил шею насквозь.   
  
\- ... в самом деле, - сказал кто-то над его головой, когда он очнулся в очередной раз от тяжелого сна.   
Подушка снова промокла, однако в воздухе разлился запах жасмина. Артур приподнялся на локтях и увидел Ариадну, затянутую в бледно-пурпурную паллу. Рядом с сестрой стоял встревоженный Доминик, а за его локоть неуверенно держалась Мол.  
\- Чего тебе тут надо? – хрипло спросил Артур.  
Ариадна отошла к окну и рывком содрала занавесь. Ткань мягко упала на пол, а в спальню ударил поток света. Полуослепший Артур прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ты совсем с ума сошел, - заявила Ариадна, обернулась к прислуге и громко скомандовала:  
\- Вина, еды, и пусть его вымоют.  
\- Уйди, - вяло ответил Артур, падая обратно на постель.  
  
Однако прислуга послушалась ее. Ариадна раздавала указания, и в доме поднялся привычный шум. Жарили баранину, разливали вино, готовили ванну для господина. Артур смотрел в потолок и моргал, пытаясь не обращать внимания на сестру, сидящую на краю его кровати.  
\- Побрейся, - поморщилась она. – Ты жалок.  
Артур отмахнулся.  
\- Когда пошел слушок, что ты сожительствуешь со своим гладиатором, я не поверила, - жестко сказала Ариадна. – Артур, ты совсем тронулся – позорить наше имя?  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – безразлично спросил он. – Я выслал тебя в Армению.  
\- Свадьбу отменили, - заявила сестра. – Августа Поппея умерла.   
Артур так и сел.  
\- Умерла? – спросил он, немного приходя в себя. – От чего?  
\- Наш Император пнул ее в живот в пьяной драке, - поморщилась Ариадна. – Поппея потеряла ребенка и истекла кровью.  
\- А что Нерон?  
\- Горюет.  
Ариадна прищурилась.  
\- Вскоре он оплачет ее и захочет забыться в развлечениях. Как думаешь, какого ланисту он позовет первым? И в каком виде ты перед ним предстанешь?   
\- Ни в каком, - буркнул Артур. – Я собираюсь выехать из Рима.  
\- Куда? – изумилась Ариадна.   
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами он. – Хочу путешествовать. В Британию.  
\- В Атлантиду, - фыркнула Ариадна. – Вот еще придумал. Твое место тут, в Риме.   
Артур помолчал.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он напрямик. – Зачем ты пришла?  
\- Я твоя сестра, тупица, - фыркнула Ариадна. – Я узнала, что ты тут ударился в уныние и…  
\- Пришла посмотреть, - догадался Артур.  
\- Ты случаем не собираешься принять христианство? - подозрительно спросил Ариадна. – Или еще что-то глупое сделать?  
\- Нет, - процедил Артур. – Я собираюсь вымыться, поесть и посетить Палатин.  
\- Вот и чудесно, - усмехнулась она. – Начинай, братец.  
Артур слез с кровати, взял из вазы грушу и принялся ей хрустеть.  
\- А чего ты от жизни хочешь? – спросил вдруг он. – В идеале?  
Ариадна растерялась, захлопала глазами, но потом взяла себя в руки и засмеялась.  
\- Стать новой Августой, может быть.   
\- А как же Роберто? – поддразнил ее Артур.  
Ариадна пожала плечами.  
\- А ты? – спросила она, прикидываясь легкомысленной. – А ты чего хочешь? Стать женушкой какому-нибудь гладиатору и нарожать ему кучу детей?  
\- Пошла вон, - процедил Артур, мгновенно обозлившись.  
Ариадна обидно рассмеялась, встала и огладила паллу.  
\- Ты такое ничтожество, Артур, - заявила она. – Ничтожество.  
\- А ты шлюха, - ответил оскорбленный Артур.  
  
Ариадна неспешно подошла к нему и вдруг отвесила такую пощечину, что волосы взметнулись даже у нее, а уж у Артура на похудевшей физиономии ярко, как факел, загорелся красный отпечаток ладони. Бить ее в ответ Артур не стал, зато схватил за плечи и бесцеремонно вытолкнул за порог кубикулы.  
\- Пошла вон! – заорал он ей вслед. – Убирайся!  
А сам вернулся на кровать, упал и мрачно уставился в свои ладони, испачканные соком.

***

От грохота, раздавшегося посреди ночи, Артур мгновенно проснулся и скатился с кровати, машинально кинувшись к стойке с гладиусом. В доме загорался свет, свечи коптили, а пламя металось, пугая всех еще больше, кто-то вскрикнул, завизжали женщины. Артур побледнел и мгновенно вымок от пота, решив, что за ним пришли убийцы. Может быть, гладиаторы вырвались? Может быть, настал легендарный конец света, и Юпитер поджигает Рим стрелами-молниями? А может, это просто его любезная сестра устала ждать, пока он решит ее судьбу. Женщины в роду Юлиев-Клавдиев отличались особой мстительностью. Артур забился в угол, выставив перед собой клинок.   
  
Полог кубикулы, отсеченный мечом, осел, пузырясь, а на пороге выросла высокая плечистая тень. Артур шумно сглотнул, тень быстро и почти беззвучно вложила два меча в ножны и вышла на лунный свет. Артур охнул, а Имс повернул голову, увидел его и широко улыбнулся. Что-то стекало у Имса с левой руки, однако учитывая, какое оно было густое, это была не его кровь, а чьи-то мозги, приправленные кусочками кости. Артур вжался лопатками в стену, не зная, чего он боится больше – того, что Имс, как оказалось, весь забрызган кровью, или того, что Имс медленно подкрадывается к нему, хищно улыбаясь и сияя белыми в лунном свете глазами.  
\- Пришел убить меня? – прошептал Артур онемевшими губами.  
Имс подошел на расстояние выпада, поглядел на ходящее ходуном острие и хмыкнул. А в следующую секунду опустился на одно колено, отстегнув и отбросив ножны. От Имса несло свежей и застарелой кровью, перегаром крайне дешевого вина и запахом немытого потного тела. Словом, как обычно Имс был дикарь-дикарем.   
\- Господин, - негромко, насмешливо проговорил Имс, вскинув лицо.  
Кончик меча плясал рядом с его щекой, царапнул, оставив тонкий кровавый росчерк. Капля набухла и скатилась к подбородку, а Артур наконец-то додумался отшвырнуть меч в сторону.   
  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он, задыхаясь от волнения. – Ты ведь ушел.  
\- Ушел, - согласился Имс, не поднимаясь.  
Артур утер кровавую каплю и машинально сунул палец в рот.  
\- Ты пропил все, что выиграл на арене, - догадался Артур. – Ох, Имс…  
\- Тебе нужен охранник, - перебил его Имс. – Нормальный телохранитель, а не те остолопы, которых я перерезал, пока пробивался к тебе.   
\- Пере… что? – охнул Артур.  
\- Тебе нужен такой охранник, который не даст никому до тебя добраться, - гнул свою линию Имс. – Это я. Найми меня, Артур.  
  
Опешивший Артур молчал. Имс терпеливо ждал. Артур кое-как взял себя в руки, засопел, пытаясь натянуть остатки разорванной в клочья гордости.  
\- Ладно, я тебя найму, - стервозно пробормотал он. – Но буду платить не больше сестерция, и за это скажи спасибо.  
\- Спасибо, - равнодушно ответил Имс, схватил Артура за лодыжки и дернул.   
Артур потерял равновесие, с криком полетел лицом вниз, прямо в медвежьи объятия Имса. Имс сжал его до хруста, вымазав в крови, и кинул на кровать, а сам через секунду лег сверху, порывисто оглаживая Артура по бедрам.  
\- П-погоди, - еле выдохнул Артур. – Сейчас сюда солдаты сбегутся, мне нужно проверить свою виллу, что ты там натворил. И я не готовился, я п-процедур не делал…  
\- Это ничего, - жизнерадостно отозвался Имс, задрав рывком на нем тунику до груди. – Я-то вообще сегодня проснулся в канаве.   
\- Вот это я заметил, - проворчал Артур, морща нос.  
  
Никогда еще в его кровати, на нем не лежало что-то настолько грязное и дикое. От Имса вовсю несло потом и похмельем, низ его плаща, вымокший в крови, мел Артура по ногам, оставляя влажные следы на коже и простынях. Артур глядел на небритого Имса широко открытыми глазами, а тот хозяйничал с его телом, словно с неживой вещью. Развел ноги пошире, устроил их щиколотками на выемках своих плеч и принялся шумно плевать на пальцы.  
\- Давай сюда, - вздохнул Артур, решив, что раз уж он теряет с Имсом свою чистоту, так стоит это делать решительно и отважно.  
Он крепко схватил ладонь Имса и взял в рот два его пальца. Имс шумно выдохнул, его светлые глаза потемнели, зрачки расширились, словно его накачали опиумом. Пальцы Имса были горькими, так что рот Артура мгновенно наполнился слюной, щедро сдобренной железным вкусом чужой крови.  
\- Достаточно, - хрипло сказал Имс, отнял ладонь и медленно вонзил пальцы между ягодиц.   
Артур всхлипнул и прислушался.  
\- Сюда идут, - сказал он томно.  
\- Тебя увидят, - заметил Имс безразлично.  
Артур приподнялся на локте, а Имс в этот момент двинул вперед бедрами, входя в него до упора.  
\- Пошли… пошли вон! – заорал Артур срывающимся голосом. – У меня все хорошо, убирайтесь.  
\- Точно? – нерешительно позвал из андрона Доминик.  
\- Точно! – крикнул Артур.  
Имс возил его по кровати, придавив всем телом, однако болтовня ему надоела, так что он властно запечатал ладонью искривленный от наслаждения рот. Артур сверкнул глазами, просунул свободные руки Имсу под плащ и обхватил за потные лопатки, раскинувшиеся как крылья. Имс удовлетворенно хмыкнул, помедлил и быстро отстегнул сначала одну застежку, а потом и другую. Плащ свалился с его спины, Имс начал двигаться плавней. Артур захрипел, закатил глаза и неожиданно скоро кончил, а Имс не стал растягивать удовольствие, как он любил и умел, а взял такой жесткий темп, что Артур сморщился, но Имс через несколько минут затих и привалился лбом к его плечу.  
\- Мои простыни, - простонал Артур, выползая из-под него. – Моя кровать… мои охранники.   
Имс самодовольно потянулся, скинул плащ на пол, стянул набедренную повязку и со счастливым вздохом растянулся на кровати.  
\- Не уходи, - попросил он, когда Артур решил выйти и глянуть, что там творится. – Там не на что смотреть.  
Артур подумал секунду и вернулся обратно, упал Имсу под бок и шумно принюхался.  
\- С утра приведи себя в порядок, - строго сказал он.  
Имс невежливо угукнул и через минуту уже крепко спал, перекинув тяжелую руку через грудь Артура. Артур нежно положил ладонь на его локоть, повел ниже и переплел их пальцы. Ладонь Имса дрогнула и чуть сжалась, Артур, медленно, чтобы не разбудить Имса, перевернулся на бок, устроил руку Имса на своем бедре, а сам подсунул локоть под его голову.   
Длинные подрагивающие ресницы Имса в лунном свете показались очень густыми и пушистыми. Артур устроился щекой на излучине его плеча и пробормотал:  
\- Где ты Гай, буду и я… Гай.  
Ничего глупее он в жизни не произносил, однако Артур чувствовал, что это правильно, что это нужно – ему самому в первую очередь.  
Имс в ответ нахально всхрапнул, громко хлюпнул и стиснул податливое бедро, невнятно выругавшись на варварском языке.


End file.
